Teenaged Pervert
by XF'sFantasyX
Summary: Itachi hired a cute, gorgeous oh so fuckable dobe to be Sasuke's temporary guardian. So the raven decides to play a harmless seduction game. What's the worst that could happen? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: AU, OOC, Yaoi, SasuNaru, Younger Seme

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What the fuck Itachi I'm not a child I don't need a babysitter I can take care of myself. I'm 16." Sasuke growled at his older brother.

"Sasuke watch your language and how many times have I told you it's nii-san. Just don't think of it as a babysitter they're more like a temporary guardians." Itachi answered watching fury consume his brother "Besides if I let you stay alone in the house you would trash it."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would, you don't listen to anything I say and do things without my permission. "

"Psh like what?" Sasuke already knew his brother was right but he still wasn't going to back away from a fight.

"Well how about your lip piecing that's illegal for your age you know."

"No it isn't if you have an adult with you."

"It's guardian Sasuke, and you got Sai to come with you he's no guardian."

"Yeah but we look alike so we were able to pull it off and anyway that's only one."

"Well how about the Yakuza tatoo on your back. Your not even part of the Yakuza. You shouldn't go walking around with that on your back."

"It's a spray on tattoo it only lasts 5 months."

"You said that last year." Itachi sighed in irritation, Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah I did didn't I. Itachi haven't you still let that go?"

"Sasuke your missing my point I need to travel abroad for work and I don't get a choice. So you either get a babysitter for two weeks or you go stay with Kisame." Sasuke mentally shivered he remembered the last time he stayed with him the poor raven had to suffer through 12 hours of shark porn. Who the hell directs shark porn? It's just wrong on so many different levels.

"Fine." Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh and just remember if it's a boy don't try to make a move on him." Sasuke gave Itachi a weird look.

"How did you know I was gay?" the raven asked.

"Don't you remember you told me."

"..."

"..."

"Tomatoes."

"What?"

"Cake."

"Huh?" Itachi shook Sasuke lightly.

"Ah sorry I have a short attention span."

"I figured." Itachi rolled his eyes and walked out the room leaving the younger sibling. Sasuke slouched down on to a couch and thought to himself.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi flipped through the pages searching for the perfect babysitter and it was hard. None of them were unbelievably ugly and all of them were men. He sighed as he rubbed his temples. He was leaving in a few days and still had not found a babysitter. Even if there was a girl available knowing Sasuke as long as she was good looking and didnt piss him off he would screw her but he classes himself as gay for some odd reason. Itachi tried to think of Sasuke's past lovers and something they had in common and he would choose the opposite.

It's not like he was trying to make sure Sasuke avoids any sexual activities well if you think about it he's just trying to make sure no sexual contact go on between the babysitter and him he needed someone that will stay through out the whole two weeks.

Itachi rememberedd that none of Sasuke's lovers were blonde and the raven once told Itachi that people who keep getting things wrong annoy him. Itachi grinned pleased with himself he had found the perfect match.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age:18

He looked down at the date of which this Naruto person had joined the agency and it was recent. 'he's blonde and a complete noob' Itachi smirked 'perfect'.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Itachi was never a judemental type of person but when he had met his little brother's babysister he couldn't help but judge. The blonde proved the stereotype 'dumb blondes' was true. It's not that he was dumb per se it was just he was very gullible and a bit well naive and how could person such as himself have job. Also the fact that he's older than Sasuke but yet shorter than him. Had he stop growing at a young age? Then there was his feet. Yes your probably thinking what's wrong with his feet but they were ubelieveably small. So what about the saying that says 'small feet equals small dick'. Yes Itachi was not a judgemental type of person...at all.

A tanned tan held out while the owner grinned.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Itachi stared at the hand before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Naruto I'm Uchiha Itachi." Itachi had a feeling that Sasuke wouldn't get along with him but his otouto does surprise him alot.

"So who am I looking after." Naruto slumped down onto a seat, they meet in a local cafe where Itachi explained who Naruto was going to looking after and what to do.

"My brother Sasuke. I'm going on a business trip for two weeks but I'm sure you've already been informed that." Naruto nodded. "Anyway he's 16" Naruto stared at the older Uchiha. "I guess you weren't informed that?"

"Er not really I just knew I was looking after a kid for two weeks but when they mentioned kid I guessed someone under the age of 12 but you know I'm still getting paid so what the hell. What's the worst that could happen?" Itachi tried to smile but his nerves were getting to him he wasn't nervous no uchihas were never nervous let's just say he was a bit worried yeah worried's the word.

"I might have to tell you that he's a bit of trouble."

"Aren't all kids?" Itachi sighed and nodded maybe Sasuke will decide to be good for once in his life. Itachi pondered whether or not he should give the blonde a bit more information about his outoto like 'hey just watch out my little brother might molester you in your sleep -chuckle chuckle-' or ' don't get freaked out if you walk into his room and he's in the middle of an orgy' or how about 'don't worry if he comes home smelling like weed alcohol or sex it doesn't matter he's only breaking the law no biggie -grin-'.

It seemed like itach was having doubts about leaving Sasuke, most of the time he was at work so rarely had time to look after Sasuke so he did partially blame himself as to why Sasuke's like this which is why he couldn't bring himself to discipline Sasuke. Oh well he can't change it now.

"So here's the adresss I expect you to arrive at and there's the date. You will meet Sasuke then." Naruto took the piece of paper while Itachi stood up and held his hand out. "it was a pleasure you meet you Naruto."

"The pleasure's all mine." Naruto grinned and shook the older Uchiha's hand.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

If there was one thing Sasuke hated it was being kept in the dark he hated surprises he always has to know what was happening before it happened otherwise he would not be a happy person. Well he's rarely happy anyway. He got a phone call from Itachi saying that he found a babysitter. Itachi was leaving tomorrow and yet the raven had not met this mysterious babysitter yet. He hoped to god it wasn't someone ugly maybe someone relitively good looking and has a nice ass too.

Sasuke waited home inpaitenntly it was his holidays and he's spending them at home waiting for his brother and half of it will be a stupid babysitter looking after him. He's 16 shouldn't he be getting out the house and get drunk. Oh yeah it's illegal to get drunk at his age. Whoops guess he broke that law to.

He heard the sound of a door closing, so the raven casually got up and walked out of his room not wanting to seem too desperate.

Itachi put the keys on the side table and watched as Sasuke walked down the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest. It was awkward silence as they waited for the other to speak. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"So?"

"So what?" Sasuke frowned Itachi was really going to make him ask, god he's going to sound so desperate and Uchihas are never desperate they find out everything whenever they want. Sasuke sighed and opened his mouth once again.

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?" _Bastard_.

"Who the hell is my 'temporary guardian'?"

"Ahh I'm glad you asked" Itachi smiled. "But I'm afriad I can't tell you your just going to have to wait." _Asshole_. Sasuke walked back up the stairs quietly even though he was pissed off he was not going to show it. Yes Sasuke hated surprises but he hated his brother even more.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ahh I know I have other stories I have to update but I'm at such a massive writers block with them so don't hate me but I'm going to try and update them ASAP. Anyway I just got hit with an awesome idea so I thought I'll just write it or wise it'll bug me if I don't.

Anyway my laptop crashed so I'm using my iPod. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I haven't got a beta.

So I hoped you enjoyed it!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever XD


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: OOC Sasuke and OOC characters in general, AU, m/m

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

You know that feeling you have when you've made a decision but now you regret it. Well Itachi had that common feeling, the day had finally arrived where he was going to travel abroad and leave his outoto with a babysitter. It's not that he didn't trust the so called baby-sitter he just didn't trust Sasuke enough to feel like everything will be all happy dappy when he leaves. Who was he kidding eh?

The older Uchiha sighed. There was going to be a car arriving for him in less than 3 hours and Naruto was going to arrive soon. The house was cleaned; well you wouldn't really call it a house more like a mini mansion. Sasuke had wanted to get this place when he was younger even though Itachi had opted for a bigger place even though there were only two of them.

It was the first week of Sasuke's six week holiday and so far the raven was in a bad mood. well he's always in a bad mood but today he just felt the need to express it because...err he's a teenager. Yeah, that's a good enough reason. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

He heard a knock on his door and ignored it but the ever so annoying brother choose to enter his room. Sasuke gave him a wave of a hand and went back to staring at nothing he all of a sudden found an interest in staring at the walls if his room. Had they always been black? He shrugged. The raven really needed to pay attention to his surroundings more.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" The raven responded.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening." Itachi rolled his eyes and sat on Sasuke's bed.

"Promise me you'll be on your best behavior."

"And when am I not." Itachi scoffed. "Fine I'll act like the perfect teenager now let me just repaint my walls, change my clothes, buy some glasses and order some school books."

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Just behave ok when I come back I expect to hear nothing but good news." Itachi watched his brother's facial expression it didn't change just the same emotionless face he sees every day.

"Again, why do you think I won't behave?" Sasuke asked.

"Well because you're nothing but a troublemaker."

"Oh aniki, I'm hurt." the raven commented sarcastically. Itachi frowned.

"Sasuke I'm not joking."

"Neither am I."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The blonde got into his car nervously as he looked at the piece of paper. _This is it. _He thought, he's never looked after a teenager before he'll he's never properly looked after anyone if a dog doesn't count. He sighed as he thought what could be the worst that could happen. _Hmm I'm not sure maybe burn down the house or accidentally lose the kid or worst! I might actually kill the kid! Okay calm down Naruto, just breathe everything will be fine. _The blonde wasn't the type to be nervous and was usually a very laid back person but when it came to looking after a teenager well he couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous. Hell, he was a teenager himself.

He started the engine and the car roared to life as he drove into the main road. He could see a traffic jam up ahead that didn't look like it was going to be moving anytime soon. He slowed downed and waited patiently. The blonde guessed it was about 15 minutes later and they had only moved the tiniest bit. He sighed as he banged his head against the wheel. _Out of all days, this had to happen today. _Great just great he knew he was going to be late and he knew they wouldn't be very pleased about it.

The traffic jam lasted for about another 15 minutes before the cars started speeding up and moving quicker. Aqua eyes kept focus on the road signs as the blonde drove into an unfamiliar road, and quite frankly a very rich and maybe posh road by the looks of it. The houses were huge! They all were Victorian type of houses and they each had their perfect flowers and green grass that did not look natural.

He took a few turns before he saw one particular house isolated from the other ones, and by far this was the biggest house or it could be classed as a mansion. He drove up the gates and they automatically opened. He drove up and around a fountain that was placed outside the house. The ground was made out of small stones that gave this place a sort of grand feeling about it. The house itself was painted a cream sort of colour with an arch shaped black door. There were a few windows on the front and god knows how many windows are at the black.

Naruto stepped out of the car and shut the door leaving all of his suitcases in the back of the car. He walked up towards the front car and before he could even the knock it opened, and revealed a slightly moody Itachi.

"You're late." _Not even a hi then. _Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry the traffic was really bad and I didn't expect it would take so long." Naruto answered generally sorry but he had no idea if Itachi believed him. Itachi walked back inside the house leaving the door open for the blonde. Naruto stepped inside and looked around, it looked even bigger on the onside, the floor looked like it's been cleaned and polished every single day, and the floor was made out of marble. Man, they must be rich. Itachi directed the blonde towards the living room. Naruto sat down on the leather couch waiting patiently, even though he was dreading every minute of it.

Itachi had left the room some time ago to get his brother. You could hear some sort of talking going on upstairs but the blonde couldn't hear anything. You could hear people talking and walking down the stairs, the blonde took a deep breath in as he braced himself. The living room door opening and Naruto stood up but before he could speak, his jaw dropped to the floor. _What the fuck?_ _This kid he's younger than me how the hell can he be taller them me! Well there goes my male ego. _

You could say Sasuke Uchiha was surprised, oh he was definitely surprised but not disappointed, no he was pleased in fact he was over the moon. To have this angel looking after him for two weeks, oh they were going to have so much fun. The smirk was forming on the pale boy's face as he watched the blonde's mouth drop open and on the plus he was short. He could never fuck a guy taller than him that was just weird and he would never bottom, Uchihas don't bottom.

"Naruto…" Itachi spoke. _So that's his name. _"This is Sasuke my younger brother.

"Hi." Naruto held out his hand and the younger Uchiha shook it. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine _Na-ru-to."_ _Okay, was it just me or did this guy just say my name really seductively? _Naruto shook his head; he was probably just imagining things. Itachi stared at the hand shake and knew what he did was bad very bad. He thought he had chosen the perfect person that Sasuke wouldn't like a blonde and a noob. Why on earth did he go with his instinct, Uchihas always think with their heads.

He heard beeping outside, oh crap. Itachi didn't even properly show Naruto around or anything.

"Sasuke, my cab is outside, I have to go now." Sasuke nodded while still staring at the blonde while Naruto just looked around trying to avoid the gaze he was receiving.

Both Uchihas and Naruto walked out the living room and towards the door where Itachi's suitcases were. He picked them up before giving Naruto a list of instructions and a list of things Sasuke liked and also a set of keys. As Itachi picked up his bags he told Sasuke to be good and whispered to Naruto

"Be careful." And with that left and got in the cab. It drove away and Sasuke and Naruto were left in the house. Alone.

It was awkward, so to break the awkwardness Sasuke asked a question

"What are those papers?"

"One is a list of the rules and the other is a list of what you like and enjoy." Naruto answered.

"Is sex on it?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto's eyes widened a little but the blonde didn't let it affect him, he was teenager of course that would be all he is thinking about.

"Aren't you a little bit young?"

"Aren't you a little bit short?" _oh great. _Naruto thought, of course he would bring up his height, everyone always brings up his height.

"Alright the list of rules…" Naruto changed the subject while Sasuke smirked knowing he had touched a sensitive topic. "1) No coming back home later than 10pm. 2) No drinking 3) No smoking 4) No sexual intercourse 5) Always eat your meals 6) No phones allowed during meals. The list goes on." Sasuke sighed, of course Itachi would leave him a set of strict rules. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke nodded. "What do you want?"

"Naruto." Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto blush just the tinniest bit.

"H-huh?

"You know fishcakes?" Sasuke's smirked grew even more when he heard the blonde mumble 'of course he meant that'.

"Erm okay, I'll just get my stuff out of the car." Naruto opened the door and walked towards the car. He opened the boot and took his suitcases out and walked back. He placed his bags next to the door and walked into the kitchen while Sasuke was in the living room watching tv.

The kitchen was very stylish; it had a white marble floor with a black island in the middle surrounded by kitchen drawers. The fridge was quite big, and when the blonde opened it, it was completely full of food. There was so much food! Naruto took out some vegetables and in the freezer fridge there was already some readymade fishcakes so Naruto decided to make fish cakes with a vegetable stir fry and some noodles. About an hour later Naruto called Sasuke in and they ate around the island facing each other.

Sasuke was looking down and it was quite obvious to wait he was doing.

"Sasuke are you using your mobile?"

"No, I'm just staring down at my crotch and smiling." Well not so much smiling more of smirking.

"Sasuke…you know the rules." Naruto said and ignored the raven's remarks. Sasuke out something in his pocket and started eating it was peaceful before Sasuke decided to open his mouth.

"Mmh Naruto tastes really nice." Naruto didn't say anything back but just continued on eating ignoring everything the raven was saying. He didn't know what game Sasuke was playing but he sure as hell wasn't joining in.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Oh god I'm so sorry for the long update, I didn't realize how long I haven't updated. I'm really, really sorry. Gah, I feel so terrible but some stuff has happened and I started doing my GCSEs, I don't know what the American version of that is but they are very important exams I have to works towards to. Erm I know my Sasuke's OOC but I hope you like this version of him.

If my grammar and spelling sucks I'm sorry I try to beta my own work but I find it hard to find any mistakes so I tried my best.

Anyways it was my 14th birthday in June. Horray! But I still can't do anything, erghh it sucks being young -_-

So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed, I think I replied to most of you but fanfiction decided to be retarded and not let me reply to a few of you. I really appreciate them!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: OOC characters, M/M, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he fell down onto his 'new bed', surprisingly it felt so soft and comfortable maybe because the blonde was just really tried, he took a deep breath in and breathed out again. Even since he arrived things have been weird, not even normal weird, weird, weird if that even makes any sense. Sasuke kept giving his these looks, not that he really cared but it did start to freak him out. At first he didn't take no notice of it but those looks, changed into these very animalistic looks I guess you could say. Some times it looked like Sasuke wanted to punch on him or eat him and then THAT happened.

Sasuke…slapped his ass. Yeah that's right, you heard it, a boy that is younger than him that's he's meant to look after, slapped him on the ass and Naruto being the 'straight guy he is' did the only thing any guy would do. Naruto Uzumaki…punched a 16 year old. Yep, he punched the kid he's meant to look after. What kind of guardian is he?

So that brings him back to the present, this is why the blonde was currently lying on his bed and sulking. It was only his third day as being a 'guardian' and he had already punched the poor guy. Seriously, if this keeps going on he might actually kill the raven.

Naruto got up and walked towards the door. What was he? A baby? No, he was Naruto Uzumaki and no 16 year old will freak him out. He opened the door and walked down the stairs only to see Sasuke walk up, both their eyes met and Naruto noticed the bruise on his face where he hit him. Sasuke only smirked at him and sent him 'that' look.

Naruto immediately turned around and walked back up to his room. Oh, who was the blonde kidding? The boy could send him running to the mountains if he wanted to.

_Oh this is perfect, this is just too perfect._Sasuke grinned at himself as he walked up the stairs to his room. _This is working out too easily its almost unbelievable._Sasuke had planned this since the first day the blonde had arrived. Number 1 on his list was to freak the blonde out and he had accomplished this, and it was very, very easy.

Second on this list was to mess with him. Sasuke was a bastard, he knew he was a bastard but that didn't stop him. The idiot was bound to talk to him eventually and say something like 'I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to punch you' or something like that. Right on cue Naruto walked in. Sasuke sat on the bed waiting for the whole 'I'm sorry' speech.

Naruto looked at the raven knowing that he was expecting an answer. The blonde opened his mouth and started to speak.

"Listen, I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to punch you, it was just a reflex."

"It was a reflex hm? So does that mean that you get slapped on the ass a lot?" Sasuke smirked seeing the confusion on the blonde's face.

"Um what?"

"Your saying it was a reflex, so that means that this is an action that your body automatically does to particular actions, so therefore in order for it be a reflex your body has recognised that particular action and that would mean that it has an automatic response which is punching me in the face and then that would mean that your butt has been slapped so many times that the body has come up with an automatic response, a bit like a robot." Sasuke had no idea what he had just said, it sort of came naturally to him and Naruto looked like a lost puppy.

"Erm yeah I haven't got the slightest clue what the hell you just said to me but I'm just gonna nod and walk away" Naruto walked out of the raven's room ignoring the stare that he could feel from behind him. From now on he will just ignore any stares or remarks he gets from the raven, he has a job and he will not fail at it.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen preparing to make lunch. He decided to make rice balls, miso soup and a stir fry. While Naruto was cutting some vegetables Sasuke came down as well.

"What are you making?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"You'll see." Naruto answered, it was complete silence, apart from Naruto's cutting noises. The atmosphere turned awkward as neither of the teens talked to each other. The raven opened his mouth to speak

"You have a nice ass, I wonder what you look like naked." Naruto choked on his own saliva and then lost focus and cut himself.

"Shit." Naruto mumbled to himself before running to the tap and let the water run on the wound. He promised himself that he would not pay any attention to Sasuke's remarks and that's what he plans on doing.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and stood behind, placing his hands by the sides of Naruto. The blonde immediately tensed, he could feel Sasuke's breath on his neck.

"What do you want?" Naruto calmly asked. The raven's hands travelled up Naruto's arms, they were barely touching them but it gave the blonde goosebumps.

"There's no need to be nervous." Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear. Naruto cleared his throat.

"I'm not nervous." Naruto turned the tap off as the wound had stopped bleeding.

"Hn, you feel uncomfortable don't you?"

"Well its not everyday I get a male two years younger than me hitting on me." Naruto turned around and noticed how close they were. Sasuke's hand travelled up Naruto's neck and Naruto had enough of it. He pushed Sasuke away and got back to making lunch. Sasuke only smirked and sat on one of the chairs watching the blonde. Sasuke sighed, how is he plan ever going to work if Naruto didn't talk to him. His smirk widened as he thought of Sasuke.

"Lets play a game." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What type of game?" The blonde asked.

"You know those games where a person asked a question and the other person has to answer truthfully." Naruto looked at Sasuke suspiciously, it was just a game right? But why was his gut instinct telling him that if he said yes he'd regret it, finally Naruto nodded. "you go first." Naruto thought for a moment.

"Are you gay?"

"No I'm bi."Sasuke answered.

"So you'll screw anything that moves basically." Naruto commented.

"Yeah I guess so." Sasuke grinned. "My turn, are you a virgin?"

"Why would you ask that?" Naruto asked.

"Its my turn, now answer."

"No I'm not." The blonde answered. "Why does your brother not trust you by yourself?"

"I don't know, I'll probably burn the house down or something, my turn what's your favourite position?"

"Position?" Naruto seemed puzzled, he had finished cutting the vegetables and looked for a saucepan to boil the noodles in, he found one and put a pack full of ready made noodles in there and filled the half the saucepan with water and put it on the stove to boil.

"You know, like sex positions." Naruto's eyes widened a little, this kid was full of surprises. The blonde sighed, he knew he shouldn't of said yes, damn it always go with you gut instincts.

"Missionary, why is it that everything that comes out of your mouth sexual?"

"Hm, I don't know I'm just a very sexual person." Naruto scoffed while Sasuke grinned like a cheshire cat. "Do you watch porn while masturbating?" Now this made Naruto's jaw drop, you may think its not a big deal, but it is for Naruto.

"I have no interest in masturbation." Naruto said smartly, trying to avoid the question.

"Liar."

"Oh, and how would you know?" Naruto asked.

"Because you had to think about it."

"It's my turn."

"No it isn't, your question was 'how would you know?" Sasuke reminded him, Naruto frowned. "Fine, I'll give you this one."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Sasuke knew the question but just wanted Naruto himself to say it. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Do you masturbate to porn?" Naruto himself couldn't believe he had just asked that, the raven sure was messing with his mind.

"No, I don't." Naruto scoffed again.

"Yeah, cause your such an imaginative bastard."

"Yeah I am actually." The raven commented. Naruto couldn't tell if he was joking or if Sasuke was for real, but he got on with making lunch. The noodles were boiled and ready, so the blonde took a pan and put it on the stove. He put some oil, onions, garlic and some other spices. He put the vegetables in waiting for them to cook before putting the pre-cooked noodles in. "Your turn."

"What's your favourite colour?" Naruto knew it was just a random question, but he hoped he could change their conversation topic. He had never met someone so sexual as Sasuke and worst of all he was only 16.

"Don't have one, do you like anal?" _oh great._Naruto thought, there was a little tint of red in his cheeks, this conversation was definitely not to his liking and if he didn't know any better, by the end of this conversation Sasuke would have probably asked him all the most embarrassing questions in the book.

"Never had it, what kind of STIs are you carrying?" Naruto almost laughed at the offended look he was receiving.

"I haven't got any STIs, for your information." Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. "Have you ever done it was a guy before?"

"No, can we change our topic to something different?"

"No, do you ever want to do it with a guy?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke, but only saw a huge smirk on the bastard's face.

"No, are you hinting at me?"

"Maybe, do you think your good in bed?" Naruto decided to make the rice balls next, leaving the stir fry on a low heat. He washed some rice and placed it in the rice cooker. He was now preparing to make the miso soup.

"I don't know, do you think your good in bed?"

"I don't think, I know I'm good in bed." Sasuke had a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Wow, egoistic much?"

"Your going to have to get used to it."

"Dude, your 16 what the hell do you know about sex?"

"A lot actually, what age did you lose your virginity?"

"15," Naruto replied. "What age did you lose yours?"

"12." Sasuke answered proudly.

"For some reason I actually believe you, how the hell did you get so freakin' tall?"

"I had a big growth spurt when I was 15, what are your sexual fantasies?"

"Okay, end of conversation." Naruto ended this discussion. "You are too young to be asking this types of questions."

"I'm only two years younger, and plus I'm taller than you which makes me seem older."

"Yeah, well if your so mature, why do you need a babysitter?" Sasuke stood up and walked towards the blonde.

"I never said I was mature," He walked directly in front of the blonde and whispered in his ear, "I just know a lot more about sex so people assume that I am much older than I actually am." Naruto pushed Sasuke away and continued on preparing the miso soup.

Sasuke chuckled, it was amusing to see the blonde get uncomfortable and nervous, even though he didn't show it on his face, his body language was a completely different thing.

The raven decided that he should leave the blonde alone for a while, he walked towards the door but said something before he left.

"You can't resist me forever you know." Naruto could practically hear the smirk in the raven's voice as he walked out. The blonde was now alone in the kitchen so he mumbled to himself,

"Yeah well I can try."

A/N: Ah its been so long! I'm really sorry for the long update, and sorry that this chapter is only one scene but I promise the next chappie will have more events and it will be longer. ^_^

Thank you to all those people who reviewed, alerted, put on favourite stories ect. But for some odd reason, it would let me reply. So thank you to: **Abbie, Deidara Luv3r, Elye, sugardash, Sasukun, xxxwallflowerxxx, ., wishmaker101, bkdj, Katelyn Crews, Wils-Kun, sam XD im a girl by da way XD, roboguy45, Aekm14 and itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches.**I really appreciate your fabulous reviews, and of course enjoy reading them.

Also, sorry for my terrible grammar :D I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter

Please review. :D

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: OOC, AU, Younger seme, **First POV(Naruto)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

You know those times where you feel like your being stalked by a guy younger than you and then he plays sexual jokes on you because he thinks its funny, but its not and you just want to die from embarrassment? No, never had that? Well, count yourself lucky.

A few hours ago I thought I would take an innocent bath, something to calm my stress levels because a certain 'pervert' would not leave me alone and he knows way too much his age, and thinks about sex every minute of the day or something. Seriously, at this age I would be roaming the streets with my friends playing pranks, enjoying life but no this boy had an agenda to make my life a living hell. Anyway, getting back to my point, Sasuke was in his room doing…well I wasn't quite sure but he was quiet and that was good enough for me so I thought it would be completely safe to have a bath. I got undressed, hopped in, closed my eyes and let the warm water soothe my muscles as I have been walking around the house, cleaning up after that brat and cooking whatever the hell he wanted.

So ten minutes into my ever so relaxing bath, I hear a noise. I cracked an eyelid open and what do you get. A naked 16 year old standing in front of you with a huge smirk on his face. What would be your first reaction? Scream? Shout? Cry? No no no, my first reaction was to punch him in the face. Yep, that's right, I jumped up and I punched the kid in the face. AGAIN. What the hell was I thinking? You don't go around punching people younger than you in the face but me being me, did the most immoral thing ever. For some reason everything he does just somehow makes me want to punch him, I should really stop doing this he might call childline or something. First I punch him when he slapped my ass and now I punch him for getting naked in front of me. I never knew what a violent person I was until I met this guy.

Sasuke stumbled back and fell onto the floor, his lip had busted open and he still had his lip piecing in so that probably added more pain, but he didn't seem pissed. Oh no, he seemed the complete opposite. Do you wanna know what he did? He licked his lips seductively…at me, letting the blood enter his mouth and swallowing it. He sucked on his bottom lip all the while staring directly into my eyes. I gulped, it was a very uncomfortable position, and then I realised something. I'm naked…and so is he. I ran for the door and into my 'room' then locked it. This was beyond creepy, hell this was uncomfortably creepy.

Now I know why I got offered so much just to 'baby sit' someone, everything comes with consequences.

So a few hours had past and I still haven't left the room, and I still haven't checked on him. I'm the world's worst babysitter. I know if I go downstairs something bad will happen, well something bad always happens when I'm with that kid. _Aha I know! _I could take him out to the shops or something, we could go to the supermarket and buy some food, even though we don't need it, a breath of fresh air will do us both some good.

I walked out and went to search for the perv.

"Sasuke!" No answers. "Sasuke!" No answer. "SASUKE!"

"What?" he was in the living room laying on the sofa, he looked like he was asleep and I woke him up. He shirt was all wrinkled and his hair was a mess, but he still somehow managed to look good. I noticed the cut on his lip. _I should be locked away for child abuse. _I sobbed to myself, seeing the cut made me feel ten times worse about my self.

"Erm, how are you feeling?"

"Hn, fine." He yawned while stretching.

"Did you have a good rest?" I started to feel bad, I really shouldn't let my temper out, he's just a kid. How could I of let go of my self control? He didn't deserve the punch at all, I've always been a rather short tempered person.

"Yeah, I was dreaming about you being naked." Sasuke looked at me innocently while smirking. _Damn his ass to hell that stupid perverted creep. _All my guilt had disappeared. I tried to smile and hide my growing frustration.

"Let's go out."

"Like on a date? Wouldn't mind if I do." The younger boy grinned, I swear every time that boy smiles a baby dies. His smile is so creepy! It looks like if he's about to jump you.

"No pervert, I mean to the supermarket."

"Why? We're not running out on anything."

"A breath of fresh air would do us both some good." He thought about it and then continued to grin.

"Sure." _What the hell is he thinking?_

"Get ready then."

"I am ready."

"Seriously?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He questioned.

"Er nothing." I replied and scratched my head. I guess he's going with the whole 'I just woke up but I still look like a sex god' look. "Come on then."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

We were outside, walking quietly. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets looking all broody and stoic, I was just cheerfully walking down the street, happy that he wasn't trying to do anything but I realised the sudden change in attitude when we left the house. Maybe he doesn't like the outside world. I was remembered the conversation we had a couple of days ago and the questions he kept asking me then I remembered something.

"Hey, your brother told me you were gay and the other day you told me you was bi." Sasuke raised his eyebrow and looked at me.

"I change my mind from time to time."

"So what are you?"

"Sometimes I'm gay, sometimes I'm bi."

"You do realise that makes no sense at all." He just shrugged his shoulders. I was thinking of a conversation we could have, maybe it'll lighten up his mood.

"What convinced you to get your lip piercing?" Speaking of which, it was one of the first things I noticed about him but never really asked about. Maybe this was the perfect time to ask about it. He stopped and looked at me seductively.

"It makes oral sex more pleasurable." Is everything he does sex related? I shook my head and continued on walking.

"Wait a minute how does it make oral sex more pleasurable, its on your lip…not your tongue." He smirked at me.

"Well maybe one day you can find out." I shivered, there's no chance in hell do I ever want to find out.

"Any other random piercing or anything?"

"I have a tattoo on my back."

"Seriously? What's the tattoo a picture of?"

"It's a Yakuza tattoo." My jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"WHAAA?" I knew he was a weirdo but I didn't know he was part of the Yakuza. Oh my god, I'm walking around with a criminal! Oh no, what should I do? Do I report him? Do I continue on looking after him? This is like in those movies where the babysitter finds out she/he is looking after a killer robot baby that's going to destroy the world and kill everyone while laughing like a maniac! I could feel the blood draining from my face. I was panicking, until I heard a soft chuckle. I turned around and saw Sasuke with his hand over his mouth looking at me.

"Don't worry I'm not part of the Yakuza I just like the design of the tattoo." Oh thank god. My heart beat was slowing down as I was holding my chest. "Your such an idiot." I attempted to glare at him, but instead I ended up looking like an angry puppy. We continued on walking and finally arrived.

"At last." I smiled while walking in cheerfully. "So what do you want?"

"Hn."

"Well that was helpful." I commented sarcastically, he just rolled his eyes and pointed to a certain section. "Ah, household materials." I walked towards the section with Sasuke dragging his feet behind me. Boy, he really didn't like reality world. I was looking at some household stuff until I heard some whispering behind me.

"Oh my, is the Sasuke Uchiha? Boy, he is hot. The stuff I would do to him."

"Get over yourself, he wouldn't go for an ugly girl like you, its all about me."

"Hey, I'm better looking than both you bitches so shut up." I turned around and saw Sasuke rubbing his temples. Well this is surprising, I would've thought he would be enjoying the attention.

"Whose that blond with him?"

"Yeah, why is he with our Sasuke."

"Look at him, he looks like a pauper next to Sasuke."

"Maybe he's one of those fan boys going crazy over our Sasuke, haha good thing were not like that at all. The blond would never have a chance with Sasuke, he's too ugly." _Crash. _I turned my head and saw that a whole display had been knocked over. I looked at Sasuke, and you could see the anger in his eyes. He just punched the display! The girls looked at him and ran off.

"Um…" One of the security guys ran over.

"Who did this?"

"Me." The security guard looked at the Uchiha and immediately started apologizing for some odd reason.

"Oh I'm sorry Sir-" _Sir? _"I'll get someone to fix it right away." Well I was just plainly confused, I did not have the slightest idea what was happening.

"What just happened?"

"Tch, girls."

"Well that explains everything." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on, lets go to another section."

"But I-"

"Just come on dobe."

"Teme." We were now in the food section. "Is there anything you want me to cook for you tonight?"

"Hn." What's shoved up his ass today?

"Okay then." I started mumbling to myself talking about the things I could cook until I heard Sasuke mumble a 'Oh no.'

"Uchiha." I turned around and noticed a tall, built man, with flowing brunette hair and lilac eyes walking towards us. Hmm wonder who he is.

"Hyuuga."

"How is my dear old friend?" He had a deep strong voice, much more manly than mine and Sasuke's.

"Never been better, you?"

"Hm, everything's good. What happened to your lip?" I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Accident."

"Heh, do you force some unwilling person to have sex with you and they decided to punch you in the face." He was half right.

"Shut it, Hyuuga"

"Well well, guess I touched a nerve." This guy had such a mocking tone, so patronising. What a dick. "And who is this?" Again I opened my mouth to answer but Sasuke interrupted.

"None of your business." The Hyuuga guy chuckled.

"He's rather…short."

"I'm not short!" I finally managed to say something without being interrupted. "I'm average."

"That's what short people say." _Stupid bastard with his high almighty attitude. _

"Like I said, none of your business."

"Is this your new little toy?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Toy? "He's quite something isn't he."

"How's Gaara? I hear he's still not giving it up." I saw Sasuke smirk and this time the Hyuuga guy had a displeasing look in his face.

"So you believe those silly little rumours? Oh Sasuke, how immature are you?"

"So I take it its true then hmm?" The Hyuuga guy glared at Sasuke. "Well its not surprising, after spending that one night with me, he's probably afraid that you can't live up to my standards and so you'll end up disappointing him." Not good. This is not good. Both men look like they are ready to fight and I'm just standing there letting this happen.

"Um Sasuke…" Both of them continued starting at each other not noticing me. Great. Just what I need, to be in the middle of a brawl that's going to happen in the local supermarket. Just great. "Hey Sasuke lets go." I pulled on Sasuke's shirt but he wasn't budging.

"Looks like your toy is getting bored."

"Hey I'm not a toy! Stop referring to me as that."

"Whatever. He's going to seduce you, use you, then throw you away like the little piece of dirt you are." I felt rage building up inside me and I couldn't contain it, I had to let it out, so I did the one amazing thing I'm good at. I punched him. A bunch of local residents were standing around us in a circle, all interested to see what is happening so they can all gossip about it later.

"What the hell gives you the right to go around talking to people like that, like they are less than you. You don't know me! You're a cocky, arrogant prick who needs to get his head checked." Sasuke was shocked I could see his eyes widen when I punched the Hyuuga dude, knocking him down on the floor.

I walked away leaving a scene, but Sasuke stood in his spot, before walking out the door I shouted something.

"YOU SIR, ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER BASTARD!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ahoy mates! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, just leading it up to the plot. Sorry for the long update, I'm a rather lazy person. :D

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I do not have a beta and I tried to look over my work but I'm not very good at spotting my mistakes.

OH MY GAWD, my GCSEs are next week! I'm so scared…I'm going to fail so badly. I even have a GCSE on my brithday. Yay! -_-

So I hoped you all enjoyed and found this chapter interesting ;D

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: OOC, AU, Younger seme, m/m

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well to say I was pissed of would be an understatement, I wanted to murder someone, and right now the only person with me was Sasuke. I couldn't exactly kill him…or could I? I shook my head. What good would it do if I kill this brat? His older brother would come home and then kill me and I like my life, well recently I've started to dislike it but oh well, it will not always be like this. I noticed Sasuke was sitting opposite me, smirking. Was this really a situation where he should be smirking?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" His smirk turned into a demented smile. Scary.

"Your angry, aren't you?"

"No shit Sherlock, what gave that away?" I mentally slapped myself, I shouldn't be using foul language with him regardless if I'm angry or not.

"You know, when your angry…its such a turn on." He licked his lips, while his teeth bit softly into his lower lip, I couldn't help but watch those movements with my eyes. Shivers travelled down my spine, the day his brother comes back will be the day I don't have to deal with this kid's raging hormones.

"This isn't a time to joke around."

"Who says I'm joking." I gave him a displeasing look, but ignored his comment.

"So, who was that guy in the supermarket?" Sasuke's expression changed straight away.

"No one."

"Well obviously its not no one." Sasuke sighed.

"It's just someone I don't get along with." Somehow I think there's more to it than that. Well maybe I can get it out of him later.

"Okay, if you say so." He looked up at me but didn't say anything. "So er, what do you wanna do now?"

"I'm going to go take a shower." Sasuke got up, walked up the stairs and into the room leaving me alone pondering to myself. Thinking about it, I've never actually properly been in Sasuke's room. He's rather private when it comes to his room. I grinned to myself. He's in the shower and now the perfect opportunity has presented itself. I lightly walked up the stairs trying to make the least amount of noise as possible.

I stood in front of Sasuke room. Should I or shouldn't I? I sighed loudly, what's the worst that could happen? I pushed the door and closed it. Sasuke was in the next room, so I need to be as quiet as possible.

His room looked…ordinary. Surprisingly. The walls were painted a navy sort of colour, there weren't any posters. A double bed, some drawers, a closet, a desk with a laptop on it. There was nothing weird about his room. Well, lets see what's inside these drawers and closets. I bet I could find some freaky stuff in there. I walked over to a desk next to his desk and opened the first drawers. My jaw almost dropped to the ground when I saw the contents inside. It was filled with condoms and lube. I shivered.

Well at least I know he has safe sex. I closed the drawer and decided to look in a rather odd place. Under his bed. There's always weird stuff underneath everyone's beds. I shoved my hand under, trying to search for something, I almost grinned like a maniac when a felt a sort of wooden material. I pulled it out and it was a wooden box. I shook it and there seemed to be quite a bit of stuff inside.

Luckily for me there was no lock. Hooray! I opened the box and I almost squealed like a fan girl. There was this picture of Sasuke as a toddler. He looked so cute back then, now look at him a sex driven teenager. There was also a picture of his family. Thinking about it, Sasuke or Itachi have never mentioned anything about their parents. Were they still alive? Or were they away on business? I shook my head, I don't think its appropriate to ask him those types of questions, I hate it when people ask about my parents.

I continued to look in the box and found a picture of Sasuke maybe a few years ago he didn't look that young with a red head boy, they were both standing with a bunch of trees in the background, the redhead had the kanji symbol for love on his forehead. Hmm, weird. Wonder who he is. I noticed something odd about this picture, Sasuke was smiling. Yeah, smiling. Not smirking, not grinning…smiling. This red head must have been someone important to him if he was smiling.

I put the picture back into the box and noticed the amount of awards and medals that were in here. Wow. This kid is pretty smart. You wouldn't guess it by the way he looks and acts but Sasuke's a freakin' genius! His report cards were all straight A's, these awards were given to him for his intelligence, the medals were for sports. This just didn't seem to fit in right. Sasuke's the dream son whose perfect in everything so why is he so different now then he was before…odd.

I closed the box and shoved it back underneath his bed. Next stop, the laptop. I walked over and sat on the chair, I opened the laptop and then realised it was locked and needed a password. Hmm, password, what could it be? Aha, sex! Incorrect. Gay? Incorrect. FuckingEverythingThatMoves? Incorrect. I clicked on the hint, maybe it will help me out a little bit.

*Facepalm* I almost wanted to laugh at the hint that was given. _Your name. _Heh, for a smart guy he sure is pretty stupid. I managed to log into his account and my eyes widened in pure shock at the screensaver. What the fuck? It was a picture of Sasuke…NAKED. Was this guy some sort of narcissist? Does he love himself so much he likes looking at himself naked? My eyes trailed down to his 'southern region' (I'm only human, I couldn't help it) and holy lord I couldn't believe it! This guy has some sort of weapon of mass destruction hidden down there!

Well, my man pride has just gone down to zero. But I would never tell him that. No no no, his ego would just go completely over board, more than it already is. Moving on, there was no opened web pages so I decided to click on his history but I stopped.

Was this an invasion of his privacy? Is this right? Meh, curiosity always gets the better of me. I clicked on the history but there was nothing there. Maybe he is smart after all, the kid deleted his history. Smart move. I shrugged, well maybe I'll just go look into his documents. There was this once document that caught my eye named 'Pleasure Stuff', I almost dared myself not to click on it, god knows what's in that folder but I couldn't help it, I just had to see. So I clicked on it and it was full of videos. Yeah, I'm kinda scared to see what was in the videos.

I braced myself as I clicked on one of the videos. I could feel my face change colour, my jaw was on the ground and my eyes were not in their sockets. All in all, I was stunned.

It was a sex tape. A sex tape. A FREAKIN' SEX TAPE!

Oh holy, my innocent eyes. The angle of the camera was facing Sasuke and his 'partner' while they were having sex in 'doggy' style. You couldn't really see the face of the man below Sasuke but you could definitely hear him moaning, then out of nowhere Sasuke looks directly at the camera and smirks.

"Like what you see?" My heart jumped as I fell out of the chair, his breath ghosted over my ear and I didn't even hear him come in. When did he get there? My heart was beating fast I don't think I could properly understand what was happening, my pulse was going crazy. I swear, he could actually be one of those serial killers in those movies who just sneak up on their victims. I was holding my chest as it was rising up and down.

"What the-? I mean when did you get there?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke's towel was hanging off his hips rather loosely, as almost as if he wanted it to fall off. His bangs were slightly stuck to his face, he had a lightly toned stomach and water droplets were falling from his body onto me. So the word I'm looking for is…sexy. Heh, not that I would ever say that to his face. "What are you doing in my room?" One eyebrow was raised but a smirk was formed on his lips, the same one in the video. Oh crap, I need a cover story.

"Err, well you see um, I heard a noise that sounded kind of dangerous and I thought you were in danger and I ran up to the er room and then when I walked in there…Ermm there was a bird that flew in through the window and was like attacking everything and you see um I only had good intentions." I laughed nervously, not even a 5 year old would believe that. Sasuke's hand pointed to the window.

"The window's closed, I locked it."

"Well the bird unlocked it." I crossed my arms trying to sound serious but it just failed. Sasuke bent down on to the floor so he was eye level with me. He leaned towards my ear and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Shivers travelled down my spine as I tried to keep my cool. This guy has some sort of seduction aura that would instantly cause anyone to melt in his arms but no no no, I am Uzumaki Naruto, I will most definitely not give it! He chuckled in my ear and I instantly backed away until my back hit the wall. Great.

"Seems like you have a problem _Naruto._" Problem? What the hell was he going on about? Then I felt it, his hand, in a place, where it should definitely not be.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke definitely looked amused.

"Are you sure your not gay?" He whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. I slapped his hand away.

"Yes, I'm very sure." I answered not facing him. Argh, this was too weird for my liking. I felt his hand lift my chin and now I was looking directly into endless pools of obsidian. He leaned even more forward and his lips were centimetres away from mine.

"Then why are you turned on?" I looked down and realised I was indeed hard. Oh shit. I waved my hands in the air in defence.

"No no no no no, this means nothing! Any person would get turned on by watching, erm that." Sasuke's white fang like teeth revealed themselves as the raven head grinned…sadistically.

"Well why don't I help you?" He leaned in and for a second I felt warm lips pressed against mine and that was it. I pushed him back and jumped up onto my feet.

"Okay, I understand you have all these crazy hormones but come on, I'm your guardian here do you do this to all your guardians?" Sasuke stood up, letting his towel drop as he put his pressed his hands against the wall trapping me in.

"And so what if I do?" My cheeks were probably bright red by now, I'm not used to having people so close to me.

"Well you need to go see a counsellor or something because I'm afraid that in the future you might become a molester or a rapist and I don't want that on my conscience."

"Regardless, your hard and so am I so just give in." Don't hit him. Don't hit him. Don't hit him. I smiled nervously, what does one do in these situations? Having a naked teenager pressed up against you doesn't exactly happen everyday.

"Haha, your funny kid now back off." I'm not gay! When will he understand that? One of his hands dropped from the side of my head and stroked my erection. I bit on my bottom lip just to hold back a moan, it's really been a long time since someone touched me 'down there'. He continuously stroked and rubbed my erection, my hands laid defensively at my sides almost as if they didn't want to stop the young teen's actions. I was becoming breathless and panting harshly, all the signals my brain had sent to my body completely shut off.

"You seem to be enjoying this." Sasuke commented, then I brought myself back to reality and pushed the raven head back. I was still panting and out of breath. Damn, I really needed to get laid. Soon.

"You..you son of a bitch. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not gay?" I heard him chuckle in amusement.

"You may not be gay, but your certainly not straight either." Well he's got that right. I can't deny the fact that Sasuke is attractive but how much longer do I need to suffer his sexual harassment? And what did he mean give in? Give into what? Him owning my ass? Hell no! I clicked my fingers at him and pointed at him.

"Listen up buddy, you need…I don't really know what you need but you have to stop this."

"Stop what hmm?"

"Stop being all 'give in so I can screw you senselessly'." I attempted to mock him but it came out sounding nothing like his voice.

"Who says I want to screw you senselessly? Is that what you want?"

"Erm no, I want the opposite."

"So you want me to screw you unsenselessly?" Unsenselessly? Is that even a word?

"No! I don't want you to screw me at all." Sasuke grinned at me.

"You say that now, but just wait Naruto…you're going to be begging for it."

"Aha, what a joker you are Sasuke! I very much doubt that I would ever do that." I laughed, as long as I resist, everything will be fine.

"We'll see." He walked away towards his closet and started getting dressed.

"Oh and by the way your password for your laptop is kind of obvious, we wouldn't want your dear brother Itachi to see all those videos now would we?" I grinned, for once I felt in control of the situation. Sasuke turned away and scowled at me, my grin widened as I now annoyed the Uchiha, ah how fun it is to be the grinning one in the situation.

"Hn, get in my breadbin." Breadbin? Was that meant to be some sort of a cuss?

"Yeah, well suck my toe."

"Wouldn't mind if I do." He turned around and winked innocently at me. I rolled my eyes and walked out letting him get changed in private.

Dear Itachi,

Please hurry up and come back, I'm being forced to participate in a game which I'm sure I will lose. Damn you Uchiha Sasuke!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hola mi amigas! Or amigos! XD how has everyone been lately? So I'm trying to progress the story further in which Naruto starts having feelings towards Sasuke, but I just enjoy writing these silly little moments between them that I completely forget about the progress of the story :D

Well in other news, I have just finished watching Death Note :P anyone else seen it? If you have, L IS MINE! Ha, just kiddin…not really ;)

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I find it so hard to find them myself :}

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: AU, M/M, Younger Seme, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_..._

_Bring. Bring. Bring. Bring. _

"Yeah, hold on I'm coming." _Bring. Bring. Bring. Bring. _Naruto rushed to the phone that had been calling all morning, but the oh so lazy Uchiha refused to answer. "Hello?"

_"Is he dead?"_

"Um, what?"

_"Has he killed himself in some sort of freak accident?" _

"Er, who is this? And who are you talking about?"

_"It's Itachi and I'm talking about Sasuke."_

"Oh hey Itachi!" Naruto grinned down the phone. "And no, Sasuke is fine, why would he be dead?"

_"Why else isn't he answering his phone?"_

"Maybe because he's a lazy bastard?" The blond heard a sigh of relief through the phone.

_"How is he?" _Naruto paused, thinking what he should say. Should he lie and say Sasuke is a completely normal teenager and nothing is wrong with him? Or, that Sasuke is a completely hormonal, perverted weirdo who Naruto kinda think's is rather attractive? The blonde shook his head before grinning.

"Sasuke is a bundle of joy and happiness wrapped into one person!" Naruto laughed to try and make it seem more convincing. There was a long pause before Itachi decided to reply.

_"What did you do?"_

"Erm, what did I do?"

_"I know my brother and he would never be a bundle of joy and happiness, he's the exact opposite." _Well, he got that right.

"I didn't do anything, he's been on his best behavior."

_"No sleeping around? No sneaking in at midnight? No drinking alcohol and throwing up?" _

"Ah, hope. He's been at home for the last few days, he hasn't gone out at all." Naruto waited for a reply but didn't get one. He hoped the older Uchiha didn't faint in shock or something.

"Hey _Naruto._" Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear, Naruto jumped and dropped the phone.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Where did he even come from? He didn't hear any footsteps, the bastard sure moves like a cat.

"What? I thought we could have some fun." Did Sasuke just purr? Oh, yeah definitely that was a purr. Pale arms decided to wrap themselves around the blonde's waist which instantly made him tense. He could feel Sasuke lightly breathing against his ear. "Come on, you know you want to." A tongue darted out to gently lick Naruto's ear lobe.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Naruto stepped on Sasuke's foot rather harshly and pushed him back, it was only at that moment he realized that Itachi was still on the phone. He picked it up and started panicking at what to say. "Erm, gotta go Itachi, nice speaking to ya, bye!" Naruto hung up and inhaled sharply before breathing out. This kid is gonna cause him a heart attack one day. He turned around to see a shirtless Sasuke with arms crossed against his chest, black khaki pants hung loosely around his hips revealing his happy trail. Any person would drool at the sight, man or woman. That cocky smirk was in place as Sasuke stared at Naruto and Naruto stared at Sasuke. To anyone else this would be a very uncomfortable silence, but with these two, it was almost as if Sasuke was sending messages to Naruto through his eyes and Naruto did not like any of the messages. "Do you plan on staring at me for the rest of the day?" Sasuke's smirk widened. Oh crap, he's gonna say something perverted.

"Well-"

"Hehe, never mind, don't wanna hear it!" Naruto walked up the stairs singing 'lalala', ignoring everything the raven was saying. Once the blonde was upstairs and in his room, Sasuke frowned. His plan was failing, and he never fails at anything. Every time he attempted to touch the idiot he would run away. He walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs, trying to decide what his next move would be. His finger tapped impatiently on the table, Sasuke had never done this before, usually everyone would just fall to his feet but him. _Naruto. _

Naruto was toughie. The raven smirked to himself, he's always liked a challenge. The door bell rang but he decided to ignore it, but that persistent ringing was not going away, he guessed that the dobe wasn't going to get it. He signed before getting up and walking towards the door, opening it he cringed at the shriek that damamged his ear drums.

"Saaaassukkkkeee!" A blob of pink jumped onto the slightly surprised Uchiha, arms wrapped themselves around his neck. "It's been so long. Too long."

"Sakura." Sasuke rolled his eyes, he didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Ah Sasuke..." She whispered seductively. "I've been pretty lonely lately." He would've looked at her in disgust, but he's been denied any sexual activities recently and he was a hormonal teenage boy. An idea suddenly entered his mind as a grin threatened to appear on his face. _Perfect. _

...

Naruto rolled around on the bed like a little child trying to get to sleep, he finally decided to lay on his stomach with his head buried deep into the pillow. He could feel a headache coming on. _Only 1 week and a half to go. _The blonde sighed before rolling onto his back, he heard the door bell and decided that he was not going to answer it, the bastard can get off his lazy ass and answer the door himself. After the door bell had rang about 100th time, Naruto heard the door opening and a squealing voice. He rolled his eyes, knowing that it was probably one of Sasuke's fan girls. How the hell does he have fan girls? _Why don't I have fan girls? I want fan girls, they'd make me feel famous and super cool. _Naruto grinned imagining the life of being famous and having money being thrown at you wherever you go, girls and maybe even guys shouting your name desperate for attention. But then there was always the downside...being stalked or used for your money. Imagine being stalked? Having some weird, creepy perv sitting on a tree branch with binoculars watching you get changed. The blonde laughed at the image of Sasuke doing that, the weird thing is that Naruto could imagine Sasuke doing something freaky like that. It wouldn't surprise him one bit.

The blonde decided to go downstairs, he has spent way too long hiding up in this room and quite frankly he was curious to find out who was at the door. He walked down the stairs and noticed the living room door was slightly open and he heard rather odd, and strange noises. _What the hell is that weirdo up to now? _Naruto opened the door and his jaw dropped to the ground (for almost the 1000th time he's been here) while his eyes popped out of their sockets...what the fuck?

All Naruto could see was a topless Sasuke sitting on his knees, with a pinkhead (who was also topless) comfortably resting in his lap, her back was towards the him so he couldn't see her face and her head was slightly tilted to the side with Sasuke's face buried into her neck. Pale arms were wrapped around her waist and moans erupted from that girl's really couldn't tell if they were having sex or not but like the numty he was he was glued to the spot staring at them with wide eyes, deciding whether or not he should say anything.

Next thing he knows black orbs looked directly at him, the raven's chin now rested on the girl's shoulder as a smirk played on the younger boy's lips.

"Na-ru-to." _Oh god, he sounds sexy. _

"Erm, Sasuke I'm Sakura." Naruto had no idea what Sasuke said next, he saw his lips move but he heard nothing, everything seemed to slow down and all Naruto could do was continue to stare at Sasuke not saying anything. "Oh my god Sasuke! You never told me someone else was in the house." Naruto broke his gaze and looked at the girl who was quickly putting her clothes back on and trying to regain whatever self-respect she had left. Sasuke slid off the sofa and crossed his arms on his naked torso, he seemed sort of pleased with himself. A blur of pink ran past the blonde as he heard the girl shout 'Sorry' over and over again until he ran out the front door slamming it shut.

Silence. The house, the room...everything was silent. Naruto felt...angry? Pissed off? He couldn't explain it himself, he was completely lost for words. How do you react in a situation like this? He noticed that Sasuke was wearing boxers so they weren't having sex. _Thank god. _Wait a minute. Why was he relieved that they weren't having sex? What would he do if they were having sex? Would he brush it off like he does with pretty much everything that has happened recently? So many questions and not enough answers. He watched as Sasuke put his khaki pants back on. The raven slowly walked around the sofa and took his time walking towards the dumbfounded blonde, taunting him with every little step he took, until he was close enough to reach out and touch one of those tanned cheeks.

Cerulean eyes looked up as he felt a finger tip gently traveled over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto didn't understand what was happening, it was almost as if he was under some sort of spell, a trance or something. He couldn't break free of it, it pissed him off at how easily the younger boy could control him, cause weird emotions to surface, confuse the hell out of him and yet Naruto still comes back. Always checking on Sasuke, everything the raven does Naruto eventually lets it go because he can't stay angry at him. Why? _Why? _

His lips parted and Sasuke pushed his finger into his mouth. Both of them stared at each, neither of them breaking the eye contact. To anyone else, this would be awkward, but to them it felt...natural? Peaceful? Who knows?

Naruto's tongue teasingly slid across the nail and the tip in a circular motion, he watched as Sasuke's lips parted and the blonde knew he was affecting him. It sort of made him happy, and pleased with himself. The finger was quickly withdrawn and Sasuke leaned closer.

Their foreheads were centimeters away from each other and their noses brushed against each other. Sasuke's tongue darted out and licked the blonde's lower lip, both of them closed their eyes as they pressed their lips together creating a blissful kiss. Porcelain hands traveled underneath Naruto's shirt and up his spine, the blonde wanted to shiver as gentle hands created feather like touches all over his back giving him goosebumps. He yelped in pain as he felt a harsh pinch in his lower back but this gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to push his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

The taste of Sasuke's mouth was intoxicating to say the least, he tasted like some sort of exotic fruit found in Hawaii and the blonde's taste buds craved more. Naruto moaned quietly into the kiss as he felt Sasuke's tongue graze every part of his mouth, leaving nothing untouched, he coaxed Naruto to participate and he replied eagerly, both tongues battled out for dominance, twisting and sucking, exploring each other's mouths and enjoying the addicting taste.

As much as the blonde loved sucking Sasuke's face off, he needed to breathe through his mouth so he removed his tongue but Sasuke wasn't done yet. He bit down on Naruto's bottom lip, pulling it painfully slow before letting go. _What a sadist. _A string of saliva was still connecting them. Naruto breathed heavily while holding his chest trying to figure out what had exactly happened.

Sasuke pressed his lips on Naruto's cheek, kissing it lightly before whispering.

"I think you like me Naru-_chan._" Chan? The raven chuckled into his ear. "And if I didn't know any better, I think you were jealous." _Jealous? Me? HA! Never. _

"Er..." Naruto shook his head, why is he always the one that's speechless? He's usually the chatty one, the one that starts the conversations.

"Your such a dobe."

"And you are such a teme." Sasuke walked off mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm hungry', but Naruto wasn't paying much attention. He had just kissed Sasuke. He exchanged saliva with Sasuke! The kid he's meant to be looking after. "Oh. My. God." Naruto ran a hand through his hair while the information was sinking into his mind. He touched his lips still remembering the feeling of Sasuke on his lips.

_And the worst thing is...I'm pretty sure I enjoyed it, more than him. _Naruto let his face fall into his hands. _If this is a game, I think he's winning. _

...

Another chapter done *phew* XD Aha so a little teaser for the next chapter; Enter Neji and Gaara! So I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. I was thinking about maybe putting in some more man on man action in this chapter but I didn't want to rush anything. I kinda suck at kiss scenes so I tried my best, I'm sorry if its disappointing to anymore, I will try and get better :)

**Anyway guys, there's a poll on my profile for new SasuNaru story so I will really appreciate it if you guys would take a minute or so to quickly click on my profile and vote, the story summaries are at the top of my profile and there are 4 new story ideas, it will be really helpful because I don't want to write something that doesn't interest anyone :D**

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, alerts, favorites! They keep me motivated =D Sorry for any spelling, grammar mistakes I don't have a beta :P

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: AU, OOC, Younger seme, Unbeta'ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song lyrics in this chapter.

**My name used to be aj527 but I changed it xD**

...

Chapter 7

Naruto ran towards the door as he heard the post man delivering letters through the letter box, he always found it exciting to see what letters he got. A look of disappointment crept onto Naruto's face when he only saw one letter, he did expect there to be more. He picked it up and saw the name 'Sasuke Uchiha' boldly written across it, there was a red ribbon wrapped around the cream colored envelope and the Japanese sign for love was in the right hand corner. The blonde looked at the envelope, debating whether or not he should open it, a grin appeared on his face as he decided to carefully untie the ribbon and opened the envelope. He began to read it out loud

"You are hereby invited to attend Temari No Sabaku's 18th brithday on August 23rd at 9pm. Rooms are provided if you wish to stay over and transport is provided for you to get home safely.

You may bring a plus one if you wish.

The address of this event is as follows:

570 Evereseas Avenue

Green Lake Sout

GH5 8IE

Quarrisay

We trust you shall be joining us to celebrate this joyful occasion.

Dress code: Formal

Yours Truly; Temari."

_Temari? The 23rd is this Sunday, isn't it kind of short notice to send invitations out a few days before the event? _Naruto pondered whether or not he should show Sasuke the invitation, it's not like he'll be able to let Sasuke go, Itachi did leave a list of things he didn't want Sasuke doing, and going to parties was one of them however, that still didn't get rid of the curiosity that clouded the blonde's mind. He was curious to see what type of event this was and he rarely went to birthday parties anyway, they always involved drinking and Naruto was the biggest lightweight ever. A few glasses of alcohol would get him completely drunk. The most he could handle was a glass of WKD. He put the invitation back into the envelope and placed it into his pocket, Naruto looked at the time. It read 1:39pm, neither of the boys had eaten yet and knowing Sasuke, he'll probably come down demanding Naruto to cook something for him.

"Sasuke, I'm ordering pizza!" Naruto shouted and waited for a reply. He got no response but presumed Sasuke had heard him or wise the raven would protest or something. Naruto called the pizza place nearby and ordered a Margarita pizza, a pepperoni pizza and a vegetarian hot pizza with a bottle of coke. Sasuke eventually came downstairs and for some reason he was in a bad mood when he sat at the dinner table. They ate in silence, with Naruto stuffing down all the food and Sasuke barely taking a bite. The blonde noticed the grey cloud of moodiness surrounding Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked at Naruto but looked back down at his plate glaring at the food. "Come on Sasuke, silence will only make me-"

"You talk too much." Naruto stopped eating, there was something wrong with him today, did he get up on the wrong side of the bed? He shook his head and decided to change the topic.

"You got an invitation, it arrived in the mail for you." He passed the envelope to Sasuke who looked just at it.

"It's open."

"Erm, yeah about that." Sasuke just simply raised an eyebrow but opened the envelope none the less, reading over it a smirk appeared on his face.

"This will be fun." The raven mumbled to himself, Naruto had come to conclusion that Sasuke was bipolar.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to let you go." A frown appeared, straining those perfect features of his porcelain face_. _"You shouldn't frown, it ruins your smooth skin."

"Oh, so I have smooth skin?"

"Don't get too big headed." Sasuke only grinned in response. "But, back to the topic, I can't let you go."

"And why not?"

"Because Itachi doesn't want you going to any parties." Naruto sighed knowing where this was going.

"Itachi isn't here."

"Yeah well I am." Sasuke simply smirked at him.

"You can be my plus one." _Damn it. _Naruto wasn't going to deny the fact that he wasn't tempted, he really did want to go, he was still a teenager himself and he had never really experienced the fun side of being a teenager

"That's not going to convince me." As much as it pained Naruto to say that, he had to be the adult in this situation.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you should."

"Haven't I been on my best behavior lately?" _Not really. _

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Regardless of what you say, I'm going to go so you can either come with me or let me go by myself." Naruto rolled his eyes. _What Sasuke wants, Sasuke will get. _

...

**Sunday**

"I don't own anything formal." Naruto mentioned to Sasuke as he walked into the living room and sat beside him.

"By formal she means, the boys can go casual and the girls can dress as indecent as they want."

"Indecent? Well no 'indecency' will be going anywhere near you." _Whatever that means. _

"Why? You jealous?" Naruto scoffed. As if.

"Who is Temari anyway?" The blonde changed the subject.

"The sister of one of my friends."

"Care to tell me which one?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know any of them."

"Well I met one of them." Naruto replied.

"He was not a friend." Naruto noticed the clenching of Sasuke's fist but didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I guess I will be meeting them today."

"Hn."

"So do you want to leave now?"

"Someone's anxious." Naruto grinned, he was pretty excited to go and experience the parties that Sasuke goes to.

"You know, you'd expect a teenager like yourself to go to clubs and getting drunk but do you normally get formally invited to events?"

"It's just a scam."

"A scam?"

"To lure people in." Sasuke answered. "The formality of the invite makes people think it is going to be formal when it's going to be the exact opposite."

"And she does that because?"

"Temari is one of those people that enjoy making frigid people loosen up."

"Does it actually work?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Well come on then, lets go!" Naruto jumped up from the sofa. He knew that somewhere in his gut, there was a voice telling him something bad will happen if he goes to this party with Sasuke but Naruto ignored it. As long as he's sober everything will be fine.

They called a cab to get there seeing as Sasuke didn't trust Naruto enough to let him drive them both to the address. Sasuke was certain that Naruto would either get them lost, or kill them. He wasn't sure which options had more of a chance of happening. The drive there was rather long with both boys staying quiet in the back of the cab. Naruto was too distracted by the images passing them by as he stared at the window, letting the wind run through his hair. He was wearing an orange shirt with dark blue denim jeans whereas Sasuke was wearing a white shirt with the top three buttons undone revealing his chest and black pants. They were both very casual and relaxed. After an hour in the taxi, they had finally arrived, by this time it was 9:30pm.

To say that Naruto was shocked was a complete understatement. His jaw was on the ground, words could not describe how big this mansion was. The outside had stones scattered everywhere and in front of the house, in the center was a statue of a woman holding a bird and water flowed out from her mouth created a pool of see through liquid which surrounded her. The exterior of the mansion was white, all the walls was this clean, untouched white color. Not a speck of dirt at all. It was simply amazing and stunning. Naruto had figured that in his whole life, he would never be able to afford even one twentieth of this mansion. There was a black door with a transparent window above where you could see the reflection of golden lights and a chandelier was visible. Naruto paid the taxi driver and walked towards the door with Sasuke trailing behind him.

"Do we knock?"

"No, we just stand here while the door magically opens for us." Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's sarcastic comment. He lifted the door knocker which was a silver image of a sand gourd and knocked twice. Already, he could hear the sounds of loud music and people's voices. The door opened revealing a man in a black suit and wearing black glasses.

"Invitation." He seemed stern and unemotional. Naruto smiled and passed the man he guessed was a bodyguard the invitation. He looked at it and then said. "Right, it's this way Mr Uchiha." Naruto grinned and turned around to Sasuke only to see a scowl being thrown his way. Naruto only stuck his tongue out and continued to walk forward. The interior was just as grand as the exterior. The floors were made from marble and there were painted designs all over the ceiling. _This person must be as rich as hell. _

The bodyguard leaded them into the garden which was the size of twenty houses put together. There were a massive pool and people were standing in there fully clothed, making out which each together. _Heh, they must be drunk. _Naruto's eyes roamed around the area. Sasuke was right, the boys were all casual while the girls were in skimpy dresses and wearing heels that were way too high for them to handle. There was a constant flashing of different colored lights and the music was too loud for anyone's eardrums, but no one seemed to care. There was a lot of people and it was packed.

"You might want to stay close to me, you can easily get lost in here." Naruto nodded and this time, it was Naruto who followed Sasuke. He watched as Sasuke was walking towards a specific location and noticed he was walking towards a girl. She had golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. Naruto guessed that this girl was Temari seeing as Sasuke went to her first.

"Hey Sasuke!" Her voice sounded soft and sweet. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, guess so."

"Still got that stick up your ass?"

"There's nothing up my ass."

"Ha, of course, however you are up other people's asses." She winked at him while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Who's the cute blondie?"

"Naruto."

"Hey dude." Naruto grinned at her.

"Hey! Cool party bro."

"It's just started, it gets more interesting later on."

"What happens later on?" Naruto questioned.

"The interesting things." Naruto looked at Sasuke who only smirked in reply. "Don't worry you'll find out, but in the mean time, enjoy the party guys." She walked off leaving the two by themselves.

"What happens later on?" Naruto repeated the question.

"You'll have to wait and see." Sasuke replied while Naruto looked at him oddly, trying to figure out what Sasuke was thinking but the raven never gave anything away. A sudden need to go to the toilet just hit the blonde as he remembered he didn't go to the toilet back at Sasuke's place.

"I need to go to the toilet."

"Want me to walk you there and hold your hand?"

"No teme, but I don't know where it is."

"Ask one of the bodyguards."

"What if I get lost?"

"Then its your own god dam fault." Naruto pouted.

"I thought you said that I should stay close to you?"

"That's when were out here, ask the bodyguard where it is and come back here, I'll still be standing in the same place."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be back." Naruto made his way through the crowd and asked someone where the toilet was, they gave him directions but once he was in the house he had long forgotten the directions. _Great, I'm lost. _Naruto walked down the hallways looking into different rooms trying to find the toilet but failed. He noticed a person with shocking red hair and called out to them.

"Excuse me!" He turned around and the blonde realized that this was the same person that was in the pictures that he had previously seen in Sasuke's room. The other person stared at him waiting for Naruto to speak but Naruto just stupidly stared at him.

"Do you mind?" His voice was raspy and sounded dry. Naruto shook his head.

"Um sorry but erm-" Naruto had forgotten about his need to go to the toilet. "Do you know Sasuke?" The other's tea green eyes very slightly widened but returned back to normal size.

"No." It sounded like it was an automatic response, like a robot.

"Are you sure?" Naruto wanted to know the history between these two, obviously Sasuke held him dearly if he still keeps pictures of them together as children.

"Do you know Sasuke?" The blonde was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Yes."

"Are you together?" He could feel his cheeks change color as the blood rushed to his face.

"HAHA! Very funny! No way in hell, no way on god's earth would we be together ahaha..." Naruto held his hands up defensively, he wasn't sure why the question got him all worked up for.

"I see." The redhead turned back around to walk away.

"Oh wait! What's your name?" He stopped before turning around to look back at Naruto.

"Gaara." Gaara then continued to walk away from the blonde.

"Gaara, where have I had that name before?" He thought to himself out loud. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and tried to find his way back out into the garden forgetting about the whole reason why he got lost in the first place. He saw a blurb of black and pale skin quickly walk past him and he didn't realize it was Sasuke. Naruto turned around and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, I thought you said-" When the person turned around he realized that it wasn't Sasuke, in fact it was someone completely different. So he was standing in the hall, holding a strangers hand and looking directly at them. Awkward. He quickly let go of his hand and apologized. "Oh, I'm really sorry. I thought you were someone different." Naruto smiled awkwardly. The pale man looked Naruto looked up and down before giving him the world's most fake and freakish smile ever.

"It's fine." And he turned around and carried on walking away from Naruto. The blonde rubbed his head, he knew for a fact that tonight is going to be a night he's going to remember. He managed to find the garden and spotted Sasuke talking to the birthday girl. The music was pounding in his ear and was giving him a headache.

_Go, go, go, shawty_

_'Cause it's your birthday_

_We gon' party like it's yo birthday_

_We gon' sip Bacardi like its your birthday_

_And you know we don't give a fuck_

_It's not your birthday!_

Naruto sang the tune to himself and found that the chorus was quite catchy. His throat was dry and his head was hurting. He needed a drink quickly.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted their conversation.

"Hm?"

"Is there any non-alcoholic drinks?"

"No."

"Which drink has the least amount of alcohol?"

"WKD."

"Which one is that?" Sasuke pointed in a certain direction.

"The blue liquid one."

"Ah thanks, I'll be back." Naruto left and walked towards the punch bowls that were laid out on tables which were also full of food.

"Hey Sasuke?" Temari brought Sasuke's attention back onto her.

"Yeah?"

"That's vodka." Sasuke turned to look at her and smirked.

"I know."

..

A/N: Ah, so my clock read 00:35 just as I finished this chapter :D my hands hurt so much, I've been typing for hours and now I am exhausted :)

Anyways the poll is still up! Please vote if you haven't already, it'll be very helpful and useful for me, the story summaries are at the top of my profile and so far the story with the most votes is **Ero Sensei! **

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta and I was half dead when writing this chapter :]

So I'm off to bed now, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ;}

Please review! ;D

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: AU, SasuNaru, AU, Unbeta'ed, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

…

Chapter 8

The world was spinning, and suddenly everyone had a twin. Well in Naruto's eyes anyways. He didn't quite understand why he was feeling like this, but unless he was crazy everyone had four eyes as well as everything else being in slow motion. What was happening to him? He didn't drink anything heavy so why did everything look and feel weird? Naruto felt a tap and on shoulder and turned around way too fast and now he was seeing stars.

"Naruto, are you okay?" _Is that a smirk on the bastard's lips? He has really sexy lips. Hmmm. His chin is pretty cute too. _The blonde shook his head. This was all too weird.

"Y-Yeah man, totes." _Did I just say...totes? _

"Are you sure?"

"I am totally A-okay Sas-hiccup-kaaayyy." Next thing you know Naruto was in a laughing fit. "You're so -hiccup- funnaay." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face and start pulling his cheeks. "I see the -hiccup- light."

"The light?" Sasuke was now sure the blonde was completely smashed.

"The light -hiccup- of people!" Naruto began laughing again and pushed Sasuke away. "People are -hiccup- too cool man...too freakin' licking cool. Ha...I need to pee." Naruto walked straight past Sasuke and stumbled his way through the crowd, since when was the music so loud? It was hurting his ears, he went inside the house and decided to sit in the middle of the floor completely forgetting the fact that he needed to go toilet.

"What you doing there squirt?" Naruto looked up to see Temari standing over him and he only grinned in response.

"Hehe, I don't know." Naruto hiccuped again.

"Come on kiddo, you can't sit here for the rest of your life."

"Hey Temari, where's the-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped and hugged the other teen.

"Hey Naruto that's not-" Sai cut her off.

"Hi Naruto..." He smirked while rubbing the blonde's back. "Let's go outside."

"Are you following me? You can get arrested for that you know." Naruto playfully elbowed Sai.

"No, this was just a coincidence." He smiled while leading Naruto back outside and they sat on one of the stools around the tables.

"You know what Sasuke?" Sai waited for the blonde to continue. "Is this real life? Have you ever wondered if what we're living is actually living I mean-I wanna be a pony one day and I want gnomes to follow me-wait did you hear that?" The other teen had no idea what the blonde was going on about.

"Are you drunk?"

"No way in hell's earth." Sai just nodded in response. "You know why do some people go psycho crazy when you ask them for something? It's like 'calm down bro, it's not like I'm asking you to sacrifice your family's favourite goat' you know what I mean?"

"Are you okay?" Sai asked, slightly worried about him.

"Sometimes I worry that there are rats in my apartment and I think they tell each other stories so I often wonder if they are planning to kill me." The redhead from earlier approached the two of them and instantly Naruto smiled. "Hey! I know your name but I can't put a face to it." _Wait, that doesn't sound right. _He looked at Naruto weirdly and looked at the other teen who just shrugged his shoulders and mimed the words 'He's drunk'. "You want to know a fact? You shouldn't drink water, fishes have sex in it."

"Have you seen Neji?" Gaara asked.

"I haven't seen him at all, make sure he stays out of Sasuke's way."

"But your Sasuke!" Naruto poked Sai's chest while laughing, Gaara walked off leaving them two by themselves again. "Sometimes, when I'm bored I just say moo. I like the word moo. I enjoy going up to people and saying moo. MOO! I know people think I'm insane, but I can't help it. Moo." Naruto picked up another drink and downed it in one go, and then began to lean onto the other male and grabbed his shirt. "Do you like me? Because I like me, and me likes you so you like me." Sai didn't quite understand the question but replied anyway.

"Yeah, I like you." Sai smiled and put his arm around Naruto. The blonde intrigued him, he had never met someone who was so random, weird and happy. It amused him to see the way he would act and not to mention the blonde was very attractive as well. But the downside was, Naruto thinks he's Sasuke and he wondered whether or not him and Sasuke were together. Regardless, that wouldn't stop Sai from making his advances on the poor blonde. However, Sai knew exactly how Sasuke would react if he knew his 'possession' was touched by another. The pale teen smiled to himself, he always enjoyed pissing Sasuke off. Challenge accepted.

"You're just a big, massive perv." Naruto mumbled to himself. _A perv, eh? _Sai thought to himself, he knew exactly how he could use this to his advantage.

"So then I guess a perv would do this." Sai grabbed Naruto's chin, using his other hand and tilted his head upwards. They both looked at each other directly for a split second before Sai placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips. Immediately, Naruto noticed something being different so he pushed him away and got up.

"Perv!" He shouted while trying to hide the blush on his cheeks and stomped away. As he walked his way through the crowd and headed towards the pool he bumped into someone. "Er, sorr-" He looked up and coal eyes looked directly at him. "EHHH?!" Naruto stumbled back.

"What?" Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and looked at Naruto with a confused expression.

"I was just with you..." Naruto rubbed his head, he felt so sick and the ground felt unstable. "Am I moving?" The older teen stared at the ground trying to figure out if it was moving or not.

"No, and what are you talking about?" The blonde looked up Sasuke and noticed he had about eight different heads.

"Oh my god! You have eight heads! You look like Medusa."

"Medusa had snakes coming out from her head idiot."

"This is all so confusing, am I alive?" Naruto shook his head; all his thoughts were jumbled up.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I only drank WKD." _Oh yeah. _Sasuke smirked, he forget he told Naruto that the vodka was WKD.

"Can you see properly?" Naruto shook his head.

"Oh, fudge nuggets. I should go and hug a bunny, they're cute." Naruto began to walk away but Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Naruto, what did you mean when you said I was just with you?"

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" Naruto started laughing again and Sasuke was losing all patience, even though this was his fault to begin with.

"Naruto..."

"Well you should know pervert! You kissed -hiccup- me." Naruto's hiccups had come back again. Suddenly, Sasuke's possessiveness and jealousy had kicked in.

"Who kissed you?" Sasuke's voice was quiet but you could hear the anger in it and Naruto swore that Sasuke just growled.

"You did, silly."

"What did he look like?"

"Er, like you...black hair, black eyes and pale skin." _Sai. _Sasuke knew it had to be him; Sai wasn't exactly his best buddy. _I'm going to punch the shit out of him._ "Come on, let's go into the pool!" Naruto dragged Sasuke towards the edge of the pool. Someone pushed both Sasuke and Naruto into the pool causing a massive splash and the attention was now on them. "WOOHOO! I'm on the clouds!"

"Naruto, get out." The raven was not in a good mood and dealing with a drunk Naruto was the last thing he wanted to deal with. "Come on." Once they were out of the pool, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw him over his shoulders ignoring the blonde's protests.

"What are you doing?!"

"Shut up."

"Oh my lordy gee, I think I can see dead people." Sasuke rolled his eyes and went inside and up the stairs, he walked into one the rooms, didn't care which one it was and chucked the blonde onto the bed. "Oooh, bouncy."

"Take off your clothes." Naruto's eyes literally popped out of his sockets.

"W-What?"

"Unless you want to become ill, I suggest you take your clothes off." Naruto looked around uncomfortably before deciding to remove his shirt, he could feel Sasuke staring at him and it made him feel awkward and even more uncomfortable then he already was.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off either?" Sasuke smirked in response and started removing his clothes not breaking the eye contact with Naruto. They both stripped down until they were in their boxers and Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's body. No matter how many times he had seen Sasuke half-naked, he would still drool over it. The blonde felt the bed dip as he realized Sasuke was crawling towards, very seductively. _Oh dear god. _Naruto prayed to the heavens above that something would stop the raven in his tracks, whether it was an earthquake or tsunami, just something. Naruto moved backwards until his back hit the head board.

This is what Sasuke was waiting for. This was his plan, getting Naruto drunk and making him let loose. He sat in between Naruto's legs and their faces were only centimetres away from each other. The blonde could feel Sasuke breathe on him and he knew the raven was doing that purposed. All of a sudden, Naruto jumped as he felt a thumb brush ever so gently against his nipple. The action was repeated and Naruto couldn't help but let a heavy breath escape his mouth. His body felt rather sensitive and he couldn't help but feel powerless. The constant banging in his head didn't allow him to think for himself and honestly did he really want to think for himself? A part of him just wanted to let Sasuke do whatever it was he wanted but another part pointed out it was wrong.

Sasuke leaned forward and breathed into his ear causing little shocks down Naruto's spine, the blonde shivers feeling the cold hit him.

"I-I'm c-cold..." Sasuke smirked against his ear and whispered.

"Then let me warm you up." The raven kiss his earlobe before dragging his tongue downwards and letting his mouth roam Naruto's sweet, delicious skin, the taste resembled citrus fruits, hot and tempting. He located the pulse and started sucking harshly causing Naruto to moan. Naruto used to hands to cover his mouth, he felt embarrassed by the way his body was reacting. The raven bit lightly into the tanned skin leaving teeth marks that trailed down onto his chest. A hand travelled down to Naruto's boxers and rubbed through the material, Naruto's hips bucked into the hand while his head tilted backwards and his mouth was slightly open as uncontrollable moans escaped.

Sasuke's tongue grazed the blonde's left nipple and he arched into that deviously pleasurable mouth. Perfectly sculpted lips wrapped around the nub and pulled violently, Naruto moaned again, this time it much louder which earned the blonde another rub on the crotch, pale fingers went in circular motions causing the tender organ to harden. Suddenly the door was whacked open.

Frozen. Naruto was completely frozen, unable to move as his face completely changed colour.

"Sasuke..." The other man growled, venom literally dropping from his tongue. The raven leaned back and stared into the eyes off his arch enemy. He smirked as he watched anger rise up into the other teen.

"Neji...How lovely it is to see you again." Out of reflex Naruto pushed Sasuke off and rolled out of the bed causing him to fall onto the floor. He fell creating a 'thump' noise.

"How are you and your little whore doing?" Neji walked into the room with his arms folded and an arrogant smirk placed on his lips. "A bit embarrassing to be caught in on the act isn't it?"

"How would you know Neji, your dick probably wouldn't last long." Another figure entered the room and Naruto popped his head up to only see Sai walk in behind Neji.

"Sasuke your twin!" Sasuke tilted his head to see what Naruto was talking about and instantly anger flashed his eyes as he saw Sai. _That bitch._

"Hello Naruto." Sai smiled at him, freaking the hell out of him. Naruto slammed himself back onto the floor, he was now sure for definite that he was not seeing double. The headache still hadn't left him alone and so he just decided to sink into the floor and die from embarrassment.

"What's wrong with him?" Neji looked at Sai, who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"He's drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Naruto shouted from the floor, Sasuke looked behind the bed only to see Naruto's face buried into the ground.

"He's completely drunk." Sasuke commented.

"I'm not drunk!" The blonde repeated, he knew for sure he couldn't get drunk from WKD.

"You're absolutely smashed." Neji said looking at the bed. They all started to grate on Naruto's nerves, so the blonde jumped up shouting,

"I swear to drunk, I am God!" All three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. _Okay, that definitely didn't sound right. _

…

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the drunk Naruto xD I certainly enjoyed writing it :D I'm not sure what people are like when their drunk, I just go by my experiences and I must thank **CHiKa-RoXy **who helped me with the last line, so thank you!

Aha, sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta and I know I'm a bitch for not writing a lemon scene, but it is coming, I promise ;D

Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! ;3

SasuNaru Forever! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: AU, OOC, Younger Seme, drunk Naruto and dodgy chat up lines ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

…

"Naruto go and sober up." Sasuke demanded the blonde who stood there with his arms crossed.

"No!" He stuck his tongue out which only grated on Sasuke's nerves.

"Oh, look at this. Someone defies the great, almighty Sasuke." The sarcasm rolled of the brunette's tongue as he smirked, staring at the two bickering at each other. "I guess you were right Sai." Sasuke glared at the other two teenagers, what was this? A competition to see who could annoy him the most? Well, it was definitely a tie...between all three of them.

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled. "Go into the bathroom. Now."

"No! I have a body that has a mind with a brain on the inside- hey that rhymes!"

"Losing your magic touch Uchiha?"

"Don't make me hit you." Neji snorted.

"As if you could, don't flatter yourself." They all glared at each other as an awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

"Hey wanna know a-"

"No!" All three of them said at the exact time.

"Sorry! I was just going to make the mood a bit happier..." No one answered. "Do you think vegetables scream when they are harvested?"

"Obviously not, moron." Neji answered.

"Jeez man, who shoved a mountain lion up your ass?" Naruto laughed to himself. "Hey, if vampires can't see their reflection how comes they have really cool hair?" he grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around himself before walking towards the door. "I think my micro pig is calling me." The door opened and shut as Naruto exited the room.

"What do you want Hyuuga?"

"You didn't think I'd forget about what happened last time?"

"Holding grudges never seemed like something you would do, Neji."

"Hm, you don't know shit about me."

"I know you're a stalker who wouldn't leave a certain someone alone."

"Oh well that certain someone is with me and not you."

"Tch, Hyuuga you seem to forget I get bored very easily and Gaara...well he isn't exactly one of a kind." Sasuke smirked seeing Neji ball his fists up. "Touchy topic?" Neji never replied and just continued to glare at him. "Oh, and Sai how did I know you were behind all of this?" Sai just shrugged his shoulders.

"I got bored, I needed some entertainment." He replied casually. "That little blondie of yours sure is interesting." Sasuke frowned at him, he knew how much he liked to play games but Sai was ten times worse, he doesn't know when to stop and worst of all, he loves to piss people off. "It seems that Naruto is fond of you...surprisingly. You were never the one to be tied down."

"Tied down? I highly doubt that." Sasuke replied.

"Oh really?" Sai smirked, Sasuke may be a genius but he was a teenager, he knew how to get on the raven's nerves. "Prove it." Neji looked back and forth between the two and soon realised what Sai was trying to do, a small smile crept its way onto his lips. _Revenge sure tastes bittersweet. _

__"Fine, I will." Sasuke was never one to back down from a challenge, and he wasn't going to start now.

_..._

Naruto stumbled around in the hallways, the sheet he was carrying was too long and being the clumsy idiot he is, he kept stepping on. He decided to just wrap it around his waist, and walk around topless, it's not like he had an ugly body in fact, Naruto thought he had quite an attractive body. The blonde had finally managed to make his way down the stairs and back out into the garden. He could hear whistles coming from all different directions and honestly, he didn't care. He felt like he was on cloud nine, everything looked rather colourful and it hurt his eyes but it doesn't bother our favourite blonde, he was too out of it to even realise what was happening around him.

"Let's play dares!" Naruto heard someone shout from his right, instantly his face lightened up and a massive grin appeared.

"Hehe, let's play dares..." Naruto muttered to himself as he walked to a brunette who was currently holding a hat full of paper, which Naruto guessed was the dares. "H-hey dudey person..." Naruto called out to the brunette, maroon eyes looked at him and then the other guy smiled.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"They got lost on their way to finding nemo." The brunette gave him a look as if he was crazy but Naruto was completely oblivious to it.

"I w-wanna p-play..." Naruto mumbled to the other male, azure eyes looked around to see a few people get into the circle, all of them were giving him odd looks but he brushed it off.

"Get in the queue then." The blonde just barged in front of everyone and sat himself down and listened at what the others were saying. "Right everyone listen up!" Once he had got everyone's attention that was in the circle he began speaking again. "Seeing as it is Temari's birthday, she was will the first to do a dare."

"Oh, well how kind of you." She commented sarcastically and took a piece of paper from the hat. She read the piece of paper and then laughed to herself. "Pick an unexpected person to perform this dare on, once you have chosen who it is, go up to them and start groping different parts of their body and say 'I'm sorry, I can't help it. My penis controls my hands."

"But you're a girl..." Naruto commented.

"So?" Temari grinned. "I could secretly have a dick, you never know." Naruto started laughing to himself. "Hmm, who should I pick?" Her eyes roamed the area, looking for an unexpected person. "Aha, there!" Everyone looked in the direction of this girl with long, midnight blue hair, and she was wearing a black, figure hugging dress.

"But that's a girl..." Someone commented.

"So? It makes it even funnier." She smiled as she walked towards the girl in the black dress. Naruto watched her as Temari gently tapped her shoulder and she turned around. The blonde noticed that she had the same coloured eyes as the 'Neji' person but he didn't think too much of it.

"Hey Hinata, you look great tonight..."

"T-thank y-you," she stuttered. "S-so do you."

"Well how are you enjoying the party?" She moved up closer to the shy girl and started to stroke her hair. Hinata's cheeks started to slightly turn red as she has never been so up, close and personal with someone before.

"Erm...i-it's a lot of f-fun." She gulped as Temari's hand started to slide downwards and was now she was making circular motions around her chest. "T-temari?"

"Yes, Hinata?" She whispered.

"W-what are you d-doing?" One hand was poking her breasts while the other started to slowly massage her butt.

"Oh, I'm just simply admiring the female body." By now, Hinata's face was bright red and she pushed Temari away.

"I-I'm sorry Temari." Temari just smirked at her.

"It's okay, I understand you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry too but I can't help it, my penis controls my hand." She then pinched Hinata's butt cheek. "Call me." With a wink, she strolled off leaving a poor, confused and gobsmacked Hinata behind. Naruto burst into a fit of laughter as he watched the victim's expressions change from scared, horrified, uncomfortable and then scared again.

"That was a good one." The brunette commented. "Right, so blondie your next."

"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself.

"No, the ghost behind you." Instantly Naruto turned around to see if anyone was actually behind him. The stranger laughed as he pushed the hat in front of Naruto, the blonde looked inside, trying to see if he could actually read them from here but they were tightly folded. He dug his hand into the pile of papers, deciding which one to pick. Finally, he pulled out a piece of paper and opened it up, reading it out loud.

"Call a person of your choice, and keep them on the phone for as long as possible."

"Who are you gonna call?" Temari asked.

"I know! The youthful Gai-Sensei will be more than happy to take your call eh?!" Naruto looked at the person whose voice that belonged to and all he saw was a green spandex, bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut. It was a sore sight to say the least.

"Erm what?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"Ah sorry my spirited friend! I am Rock Lee, currently training in taijutsu to become the best ninja ever!"

"Ninja?" Naruto was ever more puzzled.

"Just play along with him, he wants to be a taijutsu master but he calls it being a ninja." Naruto nodded to what Temari said.

"And who may you be?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! At your service!" Naruto grinned at him. "I wanna be a ninja too!"

"First things first Naruto, who are you going to call?" The guy holding the hat asked, Naruto really wondered whether or not he should ask for his name.

"Hmm, I don't know...maybe the cops!" Naruto laughed loudly.

"No way in hell, we would get arrested." Temari commented. "Besides, I have someone in mind."

"Who?" Both Lee and Naruto asked at the same time.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." A Cheshire like grin appeared on to her face as she typed in someone's number. "This shall be fun."

...

"What do you plan on doing Sasuke?" Sai asked as they both left the room, the raven was now fully clothed and Neji had left quite a while ago. It's safe to say that our dear Sasuke was very much pissed off.

"None of your business."

"Aw, come on Sasuke." Sai threw his arm around the young teen. "Don't take it to heart, I'm not on anybody's side, I just was some sort of entertainment."

"Of course you do." Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Sai's arm off of him. "You shouldn't get involved."

"I love getting involved." _You trouble starting bitch. _

"Don't fuck with me."

"You're so cold Sasuke, it hurts me." Sai commented sarcastically while smiling. "Lives are entertainment."

"Tch, my life isn't a stupid reality show."

"Come on Sasuke, cheer up. I thought you were one of those people that love challenges, you've never backed off before so why start now?" Sasuke didn't reply but for some reason he felt rather uneasy about this, sure he loved challenges and his ego would never let him turn one down but...something just felt off. "Stop acting like a broody bitch, it's not the end of the world."

"Did I ever say it was?"

"Well you're acting like it."

"Well pardon me your royal highness; I don't particularly fancy talking to imbeciles such as yourself." Sai was amused by Sasuke's reaction to this whole thing. Sai has knew Sasuke since he was a child and never has he acted this way before when it came down to daring or challenging, maybe he had to do with the little blondie earlier but this all was amusing. Sasuke was acting like a moody teenager, and it was slightly funny to see him like this.

"Thanks." He replied rather happily. Too happy.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, you'll see, stay in here." Sai smirked as he walked out into the garden leaving Sasuke waiting in the mansion. The first thing he noticed was Naruto being surrounded, and immediately he changed his direction of walking and decided to find his prey.

...

"Okay Naruto, here it's ringing." Temari passed the phone to Naruto; she also gave him a glass that was filled with half Bacardi 151 and half coke. "Drink this." Naruto looked at it weirdly. "Trust me it tastes great!" Naruto took the glass, gulped it all down, he also took the phone and pressed it to his ear, waiting for someone to answer.

"What did you give him?" The brunette whispered.

"Oh, just some Bacardi 151." Temari shrugged.

"You say it like it's nothing, but I swear that alcohol gets you pissed within a heartbeat." He laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much. But our dear Naruto is already fucked so I doubt this will make any difference," She smiled. "Plus, the drunker he is, the funnier this phone call will be."

Naruto wait impatiently for the other person to answer, why were they taking so long? Naruto felt so out of it, he didn't feel like himself. He should've asked who he was going to be talking to, maybe that way he could stop himself from saying something stupid but he doubted that would happen.

_"Hello?" Fuck they answered. _Naruto thought.

"Ah well hellllloooooo sexy ladyyy...what are you wearing honey boobs sugar gonna get me some momma loving ass, ooohh finger licking good!"

_"What?" _

"I'm sorry, but I have some bad news. I'm pregnant with your child. Please forgive me!"

_"Who is this?" _

"Don't you remember me? I'm shubbalovagoodalumbaeagnalop e."

_"I don't ever recall sleeping with you."_

"What are you gonna do? You're going to have a child!" Naruto tried to contain his laughter. There was a long pause before the other decided to reply.

_"You sound like a man." _

"Regardless of that, I am pregnant with your child!" There was another long pause, and Naruto swore he could hear creaking and voices in the background. It took a while for the other person to reply.

_"Well...my life sucks anyway." _Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear and started laughing, this was all too funny.

"Can you see me?"

_"Obviously not."_

"I can see you."

_"Great, what do I look like?" _

"Human."

_"Thank you, captain obvious." _

"I'm sleeping with your boss."

_"Really? How good is she in the sack?" _

"Baby, you turn my software into hardware!"

_"I like maths."_

"So?"

_"So, do you want to go into my room, add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs and multiply?"_

"Erm..." Naruto had nothing to say back to this person, but there was no way he was going to beat him at his own game. "You must be a parking ticket because you've got fine written all over you!"

_"My dick just died. Do you mind if I buried it in your ass?" _Naruto's jaw dropped. Who exactly was this guy?

"Shabbalagga boo boo..." Naruto didn't know what else to say, so if he just said random things then maybe he could still keep the conversation going.

_"You've got 206 bones in your body, want one more?" _

"Ohh...yeah sure! I can use it as a sword."

_"I'll give you a nickle if you tickle my pickle."_

"What the hell can I do with a nickle?"

_"If I flip a coin what are my chances of getting head?"_

"I don't know probably 50%?"

_"If I were a watermelon, would you spit or swallow my seed?"_

"I don't like watermelons."

_"I'm sure you'd enjoy mine."_

"Is Lala there?"

_"Is Lalu there?"_

"Is Jake there?"

_"Is Jako there?"_

"Is the Mafia there?"

_"Is your mum there?"_

"Actually she's not."

_"Good, because I fucked her son last night."_

"No you didn't!"

_"Yes I did."_

"I think I would know because he's my-wait a minute, I'm her son!"

_"Heh...it was nice talking to you but I must go."_

"WAIT!"

_"What?"_

"Seven days..."

_"Seven days?"_

"SEVEN DAYS! MWAHAHAHA..." Naruto started laughing like a maniac and hung up. That was one of the weirdest conversations he had ever had. What a weirdo that guy was.

"Well how did it go?" Temari asked.

"Weird..." Naruto mumbled while scratching his head.

"My my, Naruto you are a youthful spirit! What a fun conversation that must have been." Lee cheered happily. All of a sudden, Naruto felt these loud, shocking vibrating sounds in his head, and he tightly closed his eyes as he tried to will the pain away.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Temari soothingly rubbed his back; Naruto didn't respond but kept rocking back and forth. "Do you wanna go home?" The blonde nodded as he attempted to stand up, but his legs felt wobbly. "It's okay, I've got you." Temari unwrapped the sheet that was currently around the blonde's waist, and she used it to wrap around his whole body. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah..."

"Come on, let's find Sasuke."

"It's okay." Naruto told Temari. "You stay and enjoy the game, I'll be fine." He assured her, and walked off. She watched him, worried that he could trip and fall over but he looked stable.

"By the way, who did you call?" The brunette from earlier asked. All of a sudden, Temari smirked.

"A certain person called Itachi Uchiha."

...

Naruto asked around, asking everyone if they knew where Sasuke was and surprisingly no one did. He got funny looks from a lot of people but he was far too drunk to care, all he wanted was a nice warm bed. He just wanted to sleep, his mood had suddenly changed from happy to sour and now everything around him seemed distorted and blurry. The constant shoving and pushing was sure to leave bruises in the morning, and he knew that if he wasn't so drunk, he would be able to feel the pain of everyone colliding up against him. He could barely keep his eyes open as it is, and just as he was about to close them he saw a blur of red. Widening his eyes, he saw Neji and Gaara together, talking and drinking rather happily with each other. Neji's arm was around Gaara's waist and Gaara was holding onto Neji's shirt. If the blonde was honest with himself, he couldn't deny the fact that he was jealous when he saw them two together. He has never really been in a relationship before nor has he ever been in love before.

He walked towards them, all of a sudden he started to feel really depressed at the fact that he was 18 and he didn't have a life. He didn't live like a teenager at all and now it was finally hitting him. He wanted to be with someone, he wanted to have feelings for someone...he wanted to love someone, and for some reason his heart was telling him that the person he was going to fall in love with was just right in front of his eyes. But Naruto being Naruto, was pretty oblivious to everything around him.

Neji noticed that Naruto was walking towards him and instantly stopped talking to Gaara and diverted his attention to the blonde, Gaara noticed this and turned around, then realized what Neji was looking at.

"Erm...hi." Naruto said quietly, not understanding why all of a sudden he felt really uncomfortable. "Do you know where Sasuke is?" Neji immediately smirked.

"Second floor, first room on the left." Gaara looked at the blonde with sympathetic eyes, he felt sorry for him.

"T-thanks." Naruto walked towards the house and made his way inside. He walked up the stairs while dragging his feet; he honestly could fall asleep at any minute. Once he had reached the second floor, he leaned against the railings for a minute. His head was absolutely killing; it felt like someone was constantly shooting bullets into his skull. It hurt so much. He stumbled his way to the door on the left and slowly opened it. "Hey Sasuk-" Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

There Sasuke was with his head titled back in pleasure, his lips slightly parted as quiet gasps of ecstasy escaped his mouth; his face was sweaty as his bangs stuck to the sides of his face. Sasuke's was topless revealing a chest that was moving up and down, rather fast. There was a boy's head into Sasuke's leg and Naruto did not want to know who that was. A pale hand was tangled into the boy's hair and his head bobbed up and down. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

Suddenly, Sasuke's head titled forward and obsidian eyes met turquoise ones, Naruto was now locked in Sasuke's eyes and the poor blonde could not move from his spot. Sasuke mouthed the word 'Naruto' before harshly gripping the boy's hair and bucking into his mouth, a grunt escaped Sasuke's throat.

For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt like crying.

...

Don't hate me! I know it's been a very long time since I've updated but I'm now back on board and finally updating my stories :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Well except the last part, that was hard for me to write :P

Also Happy New Years! And thank you for the lovely reviews ;3

Sorry for any spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes, I tried to spot them and correct them. :}

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! xD


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: AU, OOC, M/M, Un beta'ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

…

Awkward. Naruto Uzumaki is literally the definition of awkward. Whether it's because of the way he spoke, or the way he acted, he knew he was making this whole situation uncomfortable. For the past two days, neither of the boys were talking to each other, there were a few greetings, and the occasional 'how are you?' but that's because the blonde felt pressured to say it. To be completely honest, Naruto had no idea why he was acting this way. He blamed the fact that seeing Sasuke in that position was a sight for sore eyes, but deep down he knew he was lying to himself. Surprisingly, Sasuke had not said anything about that certain event, and Naruto hoped Sasuke hadn't sensed his awkwardness, but who was he kidding? A new born baby could sense his awkwardness.

Sapphire eyes stared at the ceiling trying to collect his thoughts, and put them in a chronological order to stop all the confusion his mind was causing him. It was probably around 3 in the morning, but for the last two nights, the blonde couldn't sleep properly. Thoughts clouded his mind and judgement, but frankly he was too scared to act upon them. Did Sasuke honestly not care that Naruto was barely talking to him? Were they seriously going to continue on avoiding each other? Who knows, but Naruto knew he wasn't going to make the first step; he would probably make the whole thing even more awkward, if that is even possible.

He got up and walked out of the room and proceeded to walk downstairs into the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water would help him. As he poured the water into the glass, his thoughts went back to why Sasuke was having such a big effect on him. He was merely hired just to be the younger teen's guardian, nothing more. He was only meant to look after him, and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Nothing else. He walked out of the kitchen with the glass of water in his hand, as soon as he got near the stairs he saw Sasuke walking down. _Oh freakin' hell, this is gonna be awkward. _As he walked up the first two steps, Sasuke paused, not moving and blocking the way. As Naruto stepped to the left, Sasuke stepped to his right, as Naruto stepped to the right; Sasuke stepped to his left, blocking the blonde on purpose.

"Would it kill you to say excuse me?" Naruto looked up and stared Sasuke straight in the eye.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He replied. Sasuke stared back at the blonde before smirking at him.

"_Naruto_..." Sasuke almost purred his name. _Fuck. _Naruto thought to himself as he knew what was going to happen. "Why have you been acting so odd?"

"Tch, don't know what you're talking about." The blonde was surprised at how casually he managed to say that, he turned around and walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Sasuke wasn't going to let him through so there was no point in trying; he sat and began to drink his glass of water, ignoring Sasuke as he walked in. The raven walked towards Naruto and stood behind him, but Naruto didn't want to make any sort of reaction but instead continued on drinking his water.

"Were you angry?" Naruto almost jumped at how close Sasuke was speaking into his ear, he could feel Sasuke's heat radiate of his body.

"And why would I be angry?" Okay, maybe Naruto was a little bit angry.

"Were you jealous?"

"Hell to the mother freakin' no." Only a teensie, weensie tiny little bit jealous.

"Did you want to be in his position?" Naruto almost choked.

"What?!"

"Did you want to be the one sucking my dick?"

"No!" Naruto's cheeks started to redden a little bit.

"Or did you want me to suck yours?" It was barely a whisper as Sasuke darted his tongue out to lick the side of Naruto's cheek. Immediately, Naruto jumped up and pushed Sasuke back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you are too close for comfort!" Naruto backed up; he couldn't believe Sasuke could just say things like that and expect people to act normal around him. Sasuke looked at him innocently. "And keep your tongue in your mouth before I chop it off, okay?"

"Oooh, my, my Uzumaki, threatening me? Kinda sexy don't you think?"

"Sexy? Sexy?! Ah, do you know what would be sexy? My foot shoved in your mouth!" Naruto regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. The younger teen just smiled at him.

"Well, I do have a feet fetish, so yes that would be incredibly sexy. "Naruto just shook his head at him.

"How do you manage to have a comeback for absolutely everything?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Maybe it's just with you." _Just with me? What did that mean? _Naruto looked at him in a confused manner. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Did you want me to suck your dick?" Naruto's mouth just fell open. He would never, ever get used to how blunt this kid was.

"We are not having this conversation; I'm going back to bed." Naruto walked out the kitchen, ran back up the stairs and into his room. For some reason, he felt somewhat happy that they were acting normal, well it's not really normal but what they used to be like.

As Sasuke watched the blonde run off, he found himself smiling. He really did miss embarrassing Naruto and even though he would never actually admit it, it did somewhat hurt him that Naruto wasn't properly talking to him for the last two days but now that's changed, he felt pleased with himself. If he was completely honest, he is actually dreading when Itachi comes back, he didn't know what would happen, and frankly, he didn't really want to think about it.

...

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. _Naruto was awaken by the phone ringing, and quickly ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Is he still alive?" _Naruto rolled his eyes,

"Of course he is, nothing's happened to him, he's completely fine. How are you?"

_"As good as one can be when their out of control little brother is home with a stranger." _Naruto laughed in response.

"Don't worry he's fine, he's not causing any trouble."

_"So no drinking?"_

"Erm..."

_"No partying?"_

"Well..."

_"No sleeping around?" _Naruto paused at that question, technically he hasn't been 'sleeping around'.

"No."

_"I find that hard to believe."_

"That's understandable, but trust me, he hasn't done anything bad. How's your little holiday been going?"

_"I hardly call it a holiday, but it is rather uninteresting. How are you enjoying being with Sasuke?"_

"It's erm, definitely a different experience." Naruto grinned. "But I'm having fun."

_"I'm glad to hear that. Although there is something I would like to ask you." _

"What is it?"

_"I received an odd phone call a few days ago." _Immediately, Naruto noticed the change in Itachi's tone of voice, it became a bit playful and mischievous.

"Oh? What was it about?" The blonde didn't really understand where Itachi was going with this.

_"The voice sounded oddly familiar."_ Was Itachi implying that it was him? Naruto didn't remember ever calling him. _"I'll give you a clue. Seven days." _Seven days? _"I'll repeat it again, seven days." _Naruto shook his head in confusion, it felt a bit like deja vu. As he searched his brain for some time, he had realized why it sounded familiar. _Oh shit. _Naruto now felt incredibly embarrassed.

"Erm...I still am unsure of what you're talking about."

_"Oh really? So I take it you weren't drunk a few days ago."_

"Haha, nope. Gotta go, things to do, places to be. Bye!" Naruto quickly hung up the phone. Things that he had done that night were no coming back to him and honest to god, he did not want to remember. He leaned against the wall hoping that Itachi will forget in the future but the chances of that seem incredibly thin. He sighed to himself before shouting out, "Sasuke wake up!"

Naruto walked into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. He got some eggs and a few pieces of bacon and began to fry them in a pan. As well as that, he placed 4 pieces of toasts in the toaster. The blonde could hear footsteps and was thankful that he didn't have to go all the way upstairs and wake the younger teen up himself.

"Morning." Naruto said rather cheerfully, trying to forget the conversation with Itachi.

"Morning." Sasuke replied as he sat down while Naruto plated him some food. "Thanks." He mumbled as he began to start eating. When Naruto sat down, it was only then he remembered something at the party.

"You know at the party?"

"Yeah?"

"I er met someone." Suddenly, Naruto felt a bit apprehensive in asking him about who he met, he didn't want to make the raven haired teen feel uncomfortable.

"Who?" Sasuke asked casually, while eating and looking back and forth between his food and Naruto.

"I met this...red headed guy." Naruto watched as Sasuke stopped eating and put his fork down. He looked straight into the blonde's sapphire eyes, no emotion passing through his face.

"And?" The way Sasuke said it; it seemed weird and somewhat forced. As if he didn't want to ask but at the same time he wanted to know.

"Nothing really, I didn't talk to him much but erm, I wanted to ask you something." Naruto tried to find any sort of reaction but there was nothing; instead, Sasuke just pushed his food aside and leaned forward on his elbows just looking at the opposite teen.

"Which is?"

"Well, a while ago when I was in your room," Sasuke smirked as soon as Naruto said that, "saving you from a bird and nothing else-" The blonde tried to convince him even though they both knew it was lies.

"Yes, of course." He commented sarcastically.

"Well, I kinda found something."

"I thought you were trying to save me from a bird?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I was but it flew in and attacked me so I decided to crawl underneath your bed and-"

"And all this happened while I was in the shower?" The raven rolled his eyes.

"Totally, I have no reason to lie right?" Naruto attempted to act completely innocent. "Anyways, I found a box, full of pictures." Sasuke didn't say anything but just waiting for him to continue. "And, not that I was looking or being nosy, but I found a picture with you and that red headed guy and so I'm guessing that this 'Neji' dude is with that guy but er-"

"Naruto, what's your question?"

"Well, erm what's up with that?" Sasuke chuckled before getting up from seat, and left the kitchen. Naruto blinked in confusion as he stared after him wondering why the hell he just got up and left.

"Are you coming?" He heard Sasuke yell, the blonde got up and walked out of the kitchen still confused by the younger teen's actions, he really was a weird one. Naruto walked up the stairs and into Sasuke's room. "So I take it you want to know what happened." He was currently sitting on his bed and was patting the space next to him. Naruto looked at him oddly before accepting the offer and sat next to him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's nothing big; I don't really give a fuck to be honest." Naruto couldn't tell if he was lying or being serious, either way he just shrugged in response.

"So, the red head-"

"Gaara."

"Right, Gaara," Naruto repeated. "Was he like your first love or something?" Sasuke looked at the blonde as if he were an idiot.

"No, I don't believe in bullshit like that." _Oh, how nice. _Naruto thought as he continued to listen. "But we knew each other for a while, decided to get together, fucked," _Of course. _The blonde rolled his eyes. "He met Neji, they got together, we split, end of story."

"Wow that was real deep and emotional." Naruto commented sarcastically, he was sure that there was more to the story but he didn't want to pry.

"Told you it was nothing big."

"Right...so that's why the Neji guy is pissed off at you, because you guys used to be together?"

"Pretty much." Naruto nodded, and just accepted the story. "But now I want to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"What happened at the party when you were by yourself?" Naruto started to laugh awkwardly in embarrassment.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh really?" There was clear interest in Sasuke's voice. "Try me." Sasuke moved so he was now sitting in front of Naruto.

"Oh god, it was so embarrassing." He let his head fall in his hands; he didn't want to see Sasuke's reaction. "I remember prank calling people, well someone in particular."

"You prank called people?" Naruto nodded. "Well, you were out of your head."

"I was just a little tipsy."

"You were drunk."

"Maybe a little." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, do you remember what you were saying?"

"Kind of." Naruto was debating whether or not he should say.

"What did you say?"

"It's not really what I said; it's more of what the other person said." The blonde did remember some of the 'odd' things Itachi had said to him, and the fact that it was Itachi who said that to him, made him really question if the elder Uchiha had another side to him.

"What did the other person say?"

"They were sort of sexual." Sasuke chuckled, who knew Naruto was a dirty talker?

"Well who did you call?"

"Itachi..." Sasuke almost choked on his own spit.

"Are you serious?" To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement.

"Yes, and he knew who I was." Naruto could just drown in his own embarrassment; he didn't ever want to speak to Itachi ever again.

"Jesus fucking christ Naruto, who knew he could be fun?" Sasuke laughed just imagining the last time Itachi had the tiniest bit of fun. "I can't believe you did that, he's the most uptight guy I know."

"Yeah well imagine how I feel, I was saying some pretty stupid things."

"Well you're stupid all the time, so I doubt you feel any different." Sasuke smirked at him, and in response he received a not so scary glare from the blonde.

"Whatever jerk."

"Wanna play a game?"

"No." Naruto quickly answered knowing that every game Sasuke would suggest will lead to something unwanted.

"So quick to answer, you haven't even heard what I was going to say."

"I don't want to know."

"I was just going to say if you wanted to prank call some people, nothing else." Naruto gave him an odd look.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Sasuke grinned at him before taking out his phone, and looking for a number. He made sure it was on private before calling.

"Here." Sasuke passed the phone to Naruto. "It's an ex of mine." Naruto took the phone and put it towards his ear. He felt like laughing as he heard the ringing.

_"Hello?" _It was a feminine voice so Naruto decided to put on his best accent.

"Eh, hallo? Hallo? I vould like to orderrrr aaa coca-colaaaa."

_"Who is this?" _Naruto then decided to change his accent.

"Well my name is Antascia, Montanna, Gabriella, Mymumwantstokillya-" Naruto started laughing as the line got cut. "I didn't mean for the last bit to come out but it just rhymed." Sasuke just shook his head while smiling.

"That is what you call a prank call?"

"Yes, and it was hilarious. Give me another number." Sasuke looked for another number, making sure to put in on private before calling it and having it on loud speaker. This time a man answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, this is Casanova Window Cleaning, how may I clean your windows? We also do iguana repairs. Do you have an iguana? Do you have a window? Do you have an iguana outside your window? Well come down to our store! And remember to bring plenty of red bull! Iguanas can't go an hour without one! And I'm not providing it, I'm not a millionaire!" Naruto hung up and went into a full fit of laughter. "Oh god, I don't know how I come up with this stuff."

"Who knew you could be so creative." Sasuke said jokingly. He called another number and waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hiya." _It was a girl's voice.

"Umm, hi is Monalisa there? I'm just calling to tell her that her cupcake order is ready."

_"Oh, sorry wrong number."_

"Oh, that's okay, can you tell Monalisa that her cupcake order is ready?"

_"I don't think you heard me, you've got the wrong number."_

"Well that's great, can you just tell Monalisa that her cupcake order is ready?"

_"YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG FUCKING NUMBER!"_

"Oh thanks, just remember to tell Monalisa that her cupcake order is ready." The line went dead. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before laughing. "Who did I just call?"

"The most annoying girl on the planet." Sasuke replied.

"Why don't you do one?" Naruto took Sasuke's phone and looked for a random name and called it. "You answer this one."

_"Hello?" _The voice was rather innocent like, but did sound manly.

"Are you the one who hit my car?" Sasuke sounded threatening and pissed off.

_"W-what?"_

"You left a note and number on my windshield."

_"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."_

"Don't fuck with me."

_"I'm not fucking with a-anybody!"_

"Oh really, are you a virgin?" Sasuke's tone changed and now started to sound a bit sexual, he knew the answer to the question, this guy was someone he met ages ago, and he was incredibly frigid.

_"N-no, that's a bit personal."_

"Well you did hit my car."

_"No I didn't."_

"That's what someone who hit my car would say."

_"You're lying."_

"So are you."

_"About what?"_

"Everything."

_"Are you high?"_

"Quite possibly."

_"Who are you?"_

"Your dead cat."

_"I don't own a cat."_

"Of course not, I'm dead."

_"What the hell?"_

"Want to hear a joke?"

_"What?"_

"My body."

_"I don't get it."_

"Exactly." Sasuke hung up as both teens started laughing.

...

Heya guys! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Everyone seemed to love the prank calling so I decided to involve it in this chapter as well, because I personally love prank calling and dares, I find them hilarious :D I've got 2 free months now because I have officially finished school, YAY! No more work, getting up in the morning or exams. :} sorry for any punctual/spelling/grammar mistakes xD

Q: I would just like to ask a random question, and it'll be really helpful and well appreciated if you guys answered; which phrase sounds better, I'm the best or I'm the greatest?

Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! ;3


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: M/M, OOC, Younger seme, AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

…

"Sasuke can I ask you something?" Once they had stopped laughing, Naruto really did want to find out more about Sasuke, and despite their weird, odd and rather sexual conversations, he sometimes did worry about Sasuke and why he acts the way he does.

"Depends what it's about."

"It's nothing sexual." Naruto could see the disappointment in Sasuke's eyes. "Don't be such a perv." The blonde rolled his eyes at him.

"Go on then."

"Don't give me a stupid answer though." He wanted to make sure that Sasuke was being serious about this.

"When do I ever give you a stupid answer?"

"When do you ever give me a smart answer?"

"Hn, that's offensive."

"No one cares." Naruto smiled at him.

"Ask me whatever you want and I will do my up most best to answer to the best of my ability."

"How did you turn out this way?" Naruto just repeated what he had just said in his head and realized how rude it actually sounded. Sasuke just simply raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Do you want to expand a little?" Naruto just uncomfortably laughed, unsure how to expand the question.

"Well, you're not like the average, everyday teenage kid."

"And how would you define the 'average, everyday teenage kid'?" The blue eyed teen thought about it and the first things that popped into his mind were sex, alcohol and partying. So, technically, Sasuke did sound like the average teenager. To be honest, Naruto actually had no idea what he wanted to say, he just wanted to know something about Sasuke that didn't relate to sex. The raven noticed Naruto's silence and began to speak, "you ask a lot of questions."

"What do you mean?"

"There's always something you want to know about me." Sasuke casually replied.

"Well, you're nothing exactly boring."

"So I'm interesting?" Sasuke grinned at him.

"I didn't say that." Naruto became defensive.

"Then what do you mean?"

"You're..." He struggled to find the right word, a word that didn't big up Sasuke's head (not that it could get any bigger), but a word that didn't hurt his pride.

"I'm...?"

"Satisfactory!" Naruto grinned, finally finding the word.

"Satisfactory?" The raven head didn't know whether or not Naruto realized that when you described someone as satisfactory, it means they are sexually satisfying.

"Yeah, not so boring that I would rather watch paint dry, but not too amazing and perfect that I want to be with you 24/7." Naruto noticed something flicker in the younger teen's eyes, he was unsure what it was but he knew that it couldn't have been anything positive. He had to think of something quick to say, something positive. "But your great sex skills make up for your dullness!"

"..."

"..." Naruto laughed nervously.

"..."

"Heh..." _Why on earth did I call him dull?_

"..." There was no emotion on the pale teen's face.

"But you er..."

"..." _Think, think, Naruto think! Why is he not replying?! What can I say? Think, think!_

"I didn't mean..."

"..."

"I once had a sex dream about you and I liked it!" ..._out of all the things I could have said..._

"Oh really?" There was a massive smirk plastered all over the raven's face. _I said that..._

"W-well seeing as I am a teenager as well, it's completely natural." Naruto tried to hide his embarrassment. Sasuke just continued to stare at the flustered blonde before pushing him back onto the bed and climbed into his legs. Their faces were only a few centimetres away from each other, Naruto looked up at Sasuke whom was just staring at him, the blonde couldn't deal with the uncomfortable eye contact and looked to the side. "Do you mind?" His voice sounded weak and quiet. Naruto felt Sasuke chuckle in his ear.

"Dreams reflect what you really want." Sasuke breathed heavily into the blonde's ear.

"I doubt that, if I had a dream about me dying, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to die." He mumbled.

"Sex dreams in particular mean that you're horny." Naruto could feel his body temperature go through the roof.

"That's not really a proven fact." He moved his head so he could be facing straight at Sasuke.

"Say Naruto, have you been masturbating in this house?"

"P-pardon?" His face brightened up, sure he masturbated, but he would never do it in someone else's house.

"You know if you get hard, I would always be willing to help you out." Sasuke's knee began to gently rub up and down between the blonde's legs. He stopped a moan from escaping his mouth, when you haven't had any sexual contact in a long time, it does make you extremely sensitive.

"Thanks for the offer..." Naruto cleared his throat, "but I'm going to politely decline." He tried to move but it failed.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Sasuke used his hand to lightly rub Naruto's growing erection, the blonde gulped, somewhat scared about what was going to happen next. _Don't act like you don't want it. _He cursed his own thoughts not wanting to believe them.

"E-rm," Naruto couldn't think straight, Sasuke's actions were making his thoughts cluster and clump together. "I'd rather do it myself." All of a sudden Sasuke stopped all his ministrations and moved off the blonde. He leaned back and gave the older teen a lustful look.

"Go on then." Naruto paused for a minute, letting those words actually sink in.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Go ahead and jerk off." Sasuke smirked at the now embarrassed and flustered blonde. Naruto wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if this was reality.

"Pinch me." The raven raised an eyebrow at his request.

"Pinch you?"

"Yes." Sasuke moved forward and pinched the blonde on the arm, seeing Naruto's eyes slightly widened; he guessed Naruto thought he was dreaming.

"As much as you want this to be a dream, it isn't. If it was, I'm pretty sure I would've ripped off all your clothing by now."

"Are you actually being serious?" The cerulean eyed teen started awkwardly laughing and rubbing his head. "Of course you're not being serious. Haha, nice one Sasuke, you got me." Naruto began to get up, only to be dragged down and pinned to the bed again.

"Why would I be joking?" Sasuke's voice was completely serious. "Are you scared?"

"And why would I be scared?" Naruto tried his hardest to make sure his voice didn't sound hesitant.

"Hmm, maybe because you've never done something like this before?" _Well that is true. _"And maybe because you've never something like this before with a guy." _True...what is he getting at? _Sasuke looked directly into his eyes and spoke again, "and maybe because you're finally realizing you're gay and you're scared about it." What was Sasuke on about? Even if the blonde was gay, he would never be scared to admit it; he's already started to think that he's bi considering the fact of how attractive he thinks Sasuke is. Naruto breathed in the younger teen's scent, completely forgetting about his hard on, his mind was just focusing on the mixture and musk and lavender. You probably would think those two fragrances would never work, but on Sasuke, he smelt perfect. "Don't resist it." He whispered into the blonde's ear; Naruto closed his eyes, intoxicated by his scent, it was as if he had been drugged, he felt tired but excited at the same time.

He could feel Sasuke's hands travelling towards his jeans and unbuckling the belt, he breathed in deeply as the zipper went down. Slender fingers began to tug at the material and pull it down until it was completely off. Sasuke began to lightly peck at the tanned neck, leaving little red marks that disappeared within seconds; his hands slipped under Naruto's boxers and barely touched his erection. One finger began to move up and down, along the shaft; the blonde's breath hitched and his palms began to sweat. He was unsure if he was nervous or happy that his hard on was getting some sort of attention

"Do you want it?" The younger teen breathed into his ear, he tongue darted out to gently suck on the lobe. Naruto just nodded, unable to actually get the words out. "I can't hear you." _The bastard's gonna make me beg isn't he? _

"Y-yeah..."

"Sorry, I missed that."

"Damn it Sasuke!" Annoyance was evident in Naruto's voice; the raven chuckled, it was amusing to see his 'guardian' so worked up and horny. He smirked to himself, _I knew I'd win. _Sasuke pulled down the only clothing separating Naruto, and the raven's mouth. Naruto gasped as the cold air hit his erection, it was slightly embarrassing to see his own manhood standing bold and proud, especially in front of Sasuke. The younger teen began to move down the tanned body, until his mouth was only inches away the erect organ.

"I told you, you couldn't resist me." Naruto didn't bother to listen to any of the words that Sasuke had just said as he felt himself be engulfed by a hot, wet cavern.

"Fuck..." Naruto muttered, it really was a long time since he's felt anything even remotely similar to this. Sasuke's tongue began to explore the tender flesh, following a vein that reached all the way to the top. The contrast of his metal lip ring against the skin was driving the blonde crazy, his vision blurred as his thoughts flew away to lala land. One of Sasuke's hands began to massage the sensitive balls, while the other began to pull and rub against a hardened nipple. The raven began to bob up and down, deep throating him with every motion.

"A-ah..." Naruto's mouth flew open as loud moans escaped his mouth, the pleasure was just too much, and he felt as if his brain and body was going to explode at any minute. Slender fingers pressed against the nerves in his balls, while he began to hum, sending strong vibrations of pleasure throughout Naruto's body. The blonde arched his back as one of his hands became lost in Sasuke's ebony hair. Tanned hands began to rub against Sasuke's scalp, massaging the skin and causing satisfying sounds from the younger teen.

Sasuke started to bob his head down much quicker as Naruto began to thrust upwards, his breathing was becoming much more erratic, as things began to become much more intense. The feeling of Sasuke's mouth was something that couldn't be explained nor imagined, it's something you have to witness first hand, that devil's tongue just swirling around his manhood and teasing it. That small piece of metal grazing against the skin, driving Naruto to insanity. Those noises, those vibrations shocking his body into ultimate submission. Naruto could feel it pooling together at the bottom of his stomach, he was extremely close.

"S-as-ke," The blonde moaned, trying to warn the younger teen of what was going to happen. All of a sudden his pleasure, heightened and intensified, as he felt himself orgasm in Sasuke's mouth. White liquid squirted into the younger teen's cavern, as he swallowed it all, enjoying the bittersweet taste of Naruto. He released the limp organ and let it fall lifelessly before soothingly kissing the swollen head. Sasuke sat up, licking the corners of his lips as he watched Naruto drown himself in awkwardness.

The blonde pushed himself further into the mattress, not wanting to open his eyes, and dreading what was going to happen next. His breathing was rapid as he tried to recover from what just happened.

"Naruto..." The blonde could practically hear the smirk in his voice. _Fuck, what do I do now? This shouldn't have happened._ "Naruto open your eyes." The older teen still kept them closed, not wanting to deal with Sasuke and his egotistical self at the moment. His mind was full of uncertainty. Abruptly, Naruto jumped up and put his clothes back on. "What are you doing?" He never answered as he pulled his jeans back up and fastened the belt. Sasuke was now getting irritated at the silent blonde, when only a minute ago he was screaming in ecstasy. The raven grabbed Naruto's arm before he could leave.

"I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry for what?"

"I shouldn't have done this."

"Get over yourself dobe, it was just a blowjob." It was now Naruto's turn to get annoyed.

"You don't get it do you?"

"I don't get what?"

"I have a responsibility to look after you, not to be your sex buddy." Sasuke got up on to his feet, still holding Naruto's arm. He grabbed the blonde's waist and pushed against him so Naruto's back was facing his stomach. He leaned down until his mouth was next to Naruto's ear; he felt the older teen tense.

"You don't get it." Sasuke stated.

"I don't get what?"

"I like you..." Sasuke embraced Naruto's warmth as his arms tightened, "and you clearly like me."

"And you based that conclusion on the fact that...?" Sasuke smiled as he placed a small kiss on the blonde's whiskered cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll make you say." He let go of Naruto and walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking care of a problem." Azure eyes travelled down to clear and evident bulge in Sasuke's pants. He gave Naruto a mischievous look before exiting the room. The older teen let a big sigh escape his mouth before sitting back onto the bed.

_All this started, just because I'm a curious bastard. _

_..._

It's been a really long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry, I kinda just got lost with inspiration and then I started watching all these super cool animes like Higurashi, Another, Mirai Nikki etc, if you haven't seen them I recommend it! Unless you don't like blood, then I don't recommend it :D

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review!

SasuNaru Forever! XD (for the people who don't get this, if you've never watched Naruto abridged on YouTube, watch it, it's absolutely hilarious :3)


End file.
